Mi reina de la noche
by mcmahonnn
Summary: BRITTANA - Brittany: una empresaria exitosa, santana: una prostituta para mujeres millonarias ¿que pasa cuando estos dos caminos se cruzan y santana confunde a brittany con una clienta?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo **

Sin duda alguna la mujer latina frente a mi es la mujer más sensual, erótica y provocativa que ha pisado la tierra y tuve la impresión de que ni siquiera lo estuviera haciendo a propósito. Poseía un encanto natural , una exquisita elegancia , clase y educación que sólo servían para realzarlo aún más. todas esas cualidades sin duda alguna forman parte de su atractivo.

Un encuentro pasional imprevisto , una atracción inevitable en un hotel 5 estrellas cambiará el rumbo de dos mujeres. santana:, una prostituta lesbiana (que tiene solo por clientas a las mujeres más exquisitas y millonarias) se ve obligada a replantearse sus relaciones cuando conoce a brittany: una ejecutiva exitosa, bella y apasionada.

Este encuentro y gran malentendido será el inicio de una intensa historia de amor cuyo argumento, se centra en las relaciones sexuales a pago. Una historia que explora los límites del amor , del deseo y de la pasión .


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A Hola bellas lectoras soy nueva en fanfiction pero no como escritora esta historia la publique anteriormente en un blog y queria compartirla aqui con ustedes espero les guste y me dejen sus opiniones , debido a que no se pueden subir imagenes les dejare el "elenco" de mi historia , ****_todos son personaje de series y no poseo ninguno, todos los derechos a sus respectivos dueños_**

Santana Lopez = Naya Rivera

Brittany S. Pierce =Heather Morris

Serena van der woodsen =Blake Lively

Marley Rose = Melissa Benoist

Quinn Fabray = Dianna Agron

Rachel Berry = Lea Michele

Samanta Lopez = Nickayla Rivera

Alejandro Lopez =Maximilian Muñíz

Susan Pierce =Heather Locklear

Derek Pierce = Henry Czerny

Sam Pierce= Chord Overstrret

Artie Pierce= Kevin Mchale

Emily Fields = shay mitchell

Hanna Marin = Ashley Benson

( los personajes con participacion especial seran nombrados antes del capitulo de su aparacion)

**Capítulo 1**

Perspectiva: brittany

-Llego tarde! Me digo mientras corro a toda prisa por los pasillos de aquel lujoso hotel, hace 45 min empezó la conferencia empresarial y gracias al tráfico una vez más llego tarde.

Me dirijo al ascensor pero justo cuando cierran las puertas recuerdo que la conferencia era en planta baja en uno de los salones principales – esto es increíble! Grito molesta - de paso que llego tarde me equivoco subiendo a este ascensor estas cosas siempre me pasan a mi por despistada cuando será el día que… mis palabras son interrumpidas ya que las puertas se abren dejando ver un pasillo lleno de puertas a de ser las habitaciones.

Estaba por marcar el ascensor para ir de vuelta a planta baja donde la conferencia a de estar ya por la mitad pero la curiosidad me gano y Salí de este para caminar por el pasillo y observar todo a mi alrededor en ese mismo instante la puerta de una de las habitaciones justamente la que estaba frente a mi se abre dejando ver a una mujer de ojos penetrantes y piel color caramelo.

—Bueno al grano y a lo que vinimos me dice mientras me tira del brazo y entro a aquella lujosa habitación

…15 minutos después…..

—¡Me gusta que las chicas se defiendan! —En su mirada apareció un destello del placer que adivinaba en la batalla, en la conquista, en el sitio. No quería entregarme a ella y, sin embargo, mi cuerpo entero se moría por acariciarla y por recibir sus caricias—.¡Vamos, dime otra vez que no quieres, que me odias! —Se echó a reír. Su risa era cínica y provocativa.

—¡Te odio! —grité. Era la verdad, pero eso no impedía que me consumiera de deseo. Y me odiaba a mí misma por obedecer su voluntad. Lo que menos deseaba era complacerla. Su deseo era cada vez más y más intenso. Cuando se acercó a mí, sus ojos centellearon.

Separó los labios y vi el brillo de sus dientes. Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro, con la intención de zafarme de ella, pero la mujer me empujó contra la pared y me sujetó las muñecas con fuerza.

—¡No, no quiero, así no !No me soltó, pero inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír.—Eso es, defiéndete. Me encanta. —En su voz ronca se adivinaba la excitación. Tensé el cuerpo y ella, rápida como el rayo, aprovechó la ocasión para plantarme un beso en los labios e intentar abrirse camino con la lengua entre mis dientes apretados. Me empujaba contra la pared con todo el cuerpo.

No me quedó más remedio que abrir la boca para coger aire y fue entonces cuando ella me penetró con la lengua, cuando se apoderó de mí. La pasión y el placer casi me hicieron perder el conocimiento, aunque también noté las náuseas que me subían desde el estómago

hasta la garganta. Le di un mordisco y ella apartó rápidamente la cabeza, pero no me soltó las muñecas. Sus manos me apretaban con la misma fuerza que unas esposas. Tuve la sensación de que no era la primera vez que hacía aquello, de que ya estaba acostumbrada.

Me observó con una mirada feroz, mientras se limpiaba con la lengua una gota de sangre del labio. Me resultaba imposible librarme de aquella mirada.

—Eres una gatita muy mala... A ver si al final va a resultar que me he equivocado contigo. Pensaba que eras una niña rica aburrida, de esas que lo único que hacen es tumbarse y abrirse de piernas...

Vi un destello de esperanza.

—¡Sí, sí, eso es lo que soy, una niña rica aburrida! —A lo mejor así conseguía que me dejara en paz, pensé.

—No, no, no. —Se echó a reír de nuevo, con la voz ronca por el deseo—. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Te he calado. Lo estás deseando. Quieres sentir miedo y dolor porque eso te excita. ¡Admítelo! —Seguía sujetándome las muñecas con fuerza. Me estaba haciendo daño y grité—. ¡Eso es, grita! ¡Grita todo lo que quieras! —Su voz era un jadeo ronco y apasionado. Tuve miedo. El dolor no me había despejado, como yo esperaba, sino todo lo contrario: lo noté entre las piernas, exactamente como ella había dicho. Me pregunté si realmente era aquello lo que yo buscaba.

Ella se dio cuenta de mi indecisión y me besó de nuevo, pero esta vez no traté de escapar: me metió la lengua casi hasta la garganta con una fuerza brutal. Pensé que iba a vomitar pero justo antes de llegar a ese extremo, ella retiró la lengua. Desde luego, era toda una experta. "¿Con cuántas mujeres lo habrá hecho?", me pregunté. Tal vez había más mujeres aficionadas a estos juegos de lo que yo creía. "¿Y yo? —me pregunté—. ¿Yo también soy así? ¿A mí también me gusta?". Ella atacó de nuevo. Sentí que me vencía la necesidad de contra atacar, de participar, de no mantener una actitud pasiva y permitir que me utilizara. Pero no, nunca, eso era justamente lo que ella quería, y yo debía defenderme. Eso era lo que me decía mi cabeza, aunque el traidor de mi cuerpo opinara otra cosa. Ya casi no podía soportar el deseo, que cada vez era más fuerte. Me temblaban las rodillas; ella se dio cuenta y aflojó un poco la presión en mis muñecas. Busqué su lengua con la mía. Ella se apartó durante apenas un segundo y me contempló sorprendida. Después metió la lengua otra vez en mi boca, tan a fondo y con tanta fuerza que casi me ahogó.

De repente, me soltó las muñecas y apoyó las manos en mi cintura.

Tensé el cuerpo, a la espera de que volviera a hacerme daño. Me sacó la camisa de los pantalones y casi de inmediato empezó a acariciarme la espalda. Sentí un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

Ahora que ya no había ningún obstáculo, me clavó las uñas en los hombros y yo gemí de dolor. Muy despacio, dejó resbalar las uñas por mi espalda hasta llegar a la cintura. Me sentí como si me estuvieran arrancando la piel a tiras, aunque el dolor no era tan intenso como para no poder soportarlo. Gemí de nuevo, un poco más alto esta vez, aunque no sé si de dolor o de placer.—Vamos, dímelo, dime que te gusta —murmuró junto a mis labios. Me empujó con las caderas hacia la pared y me inmovilizó. Intenté arquear el cuerpo para rozar sus caderas, para restregarme contra su cuerpo, pero... «¡No!», me dije. «¡Esta no soy yo, es mi pelvis, que se ha independizado de mí!

¡Traidora!», gritó una voz en mi interior. El deseo era cada vez más intenso.

—Te gusta... ¡dilo! —insistió. Noté su aliento cálido junto a mi boca.

—¡No! —Giré la cabeza hacia un lado y traté de soltarme. Ella me empujó de nuevo, se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y me arrancó la camisa. Me hervía la sangre. ¡No, aquello era intolerable!

Dejó caer la camisa al suelo, a mi lado, y se inclinó sobre mí una vez más. Pensé que se proponía besarme otra vez (¿besarme?, ¿se podía llamar beso a aquella especie de estrangulamiento brutal?) y aparté la cabeza aun lado. Ella no siguió mi movimiento, sino que apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y, de inmediato, noté un dolor muy agudo. Volví a gritar, aunque tenía los labios apretados y me había propuesto no hacerlo.—Oh, sí, grita, vamos, grita —insistió con voz ronca. Inclinó de nuevo la cabeza hacia mi hombro.—No... por favor —le supliqué. Ella volvió a morderme y noté un dolor mucho más agudo que la primera vez. Las rodillas ya no me aguantaban, pero ella me sujetó con fuerza y me empujó hacia la pared como antes. Me acarició un pecho con la mano y me frotó el pezón, que estaba duro como una piedra, con la palma. Se me escapó otro gemido, pero esta vez de deseo.

—Es muy sensible —dijo, con una sonrisa más que obvia.

Me invadió de nuevo el pánico.

—Por favor, no hagas eso —susurré, temblando de miedo.

Levanté las manos en actitud defensiva y traté de apartarla de mí, pero ella me las sujetó de nuevo con fuerza y las condenó a la inactividad. Se echó a reír, excitada, y forcejeó medio en broma conmigo. Poco a poco, bajó la cabeza hacia mi pecho y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Tensé el cuerpo una vez más, aunque estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Mi cuerpo entero era como un arco tensado que se preparaba para el dolor. Apoyé la cabeza en la pared y cerré los ojos. Tenía los pezones tan sensibles que sabía que no podría resistirme a sus caricias. Me chupó el pecho y me acarició el pezón con la lengua, una y otra vez. Ni el miedo que tenía en ese momento impidió que sus caricias me excitaran. De nuevo quise empujarla con las caderas, pero un sudor frío me cubrió la piel. Ella me miró y sonrió.

—Tienes miedo —dijo, satisfecha.

—Sí —respondí. De todas formas, no tenía mucho sentido negarlo—. Me vas a hacer daño.

—Traté de que mi voz sonara lo más tranquila posible. Y cuando menos me lo esperaba, me soltó. Sin dejar de mirarme, dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, me agarró por la cinturilla del pantalón y me desabrochó el botón. Acto seguido, y con un gesto rápido, me bajó la cremallera. Me apoyé contra la pared, como si estuviera paralizada, y ella se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía intenciones de defenderme.

En su rostro apareció un gesto de decepción.

—Oh, venga, no me estropees la diversión. —¿Diversión? —Monté en cólera—.¡Pues será para ti! ¡Mierda, aquello era exactamente lo contrario a la verdad! En sus ojos apareció de nuevo una mirada de deseo contenido

.—Así está mucho mejor. —Se acercó y colocó una mano a cada lado de mi cabeza, pero sin llegar a tocarme—. Eres una gatita muy mala —me susurró al oído. Después me mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y yo volví a tensar el cuerpo, a la espera de que me

Mordiera con fuerza en cualquier momento Dejó resbalar los labios por mi cuello y yo experimenté sucesivas oleadas de placer, miedo y deseo que me recorrieron todo el cuerpo.

Ella se rió en voz baja, satisfecha. Noté su aliento cálido sobre mi piel—. Sí, así está mucho mejor. Tienes miedo, pero te gusta. La rabia me hizo cometer un error.

—Sí, me gusta. —Recobré las fuerzas y la aparté de un empujón. Ella saltó ágilmente hacia atrás y yo le lancé una mirada furibunda

—. Pero no quiero que me lo hagas a la fuerza. No quiero dolor: quiero deseo, ternura, pasión, excitación y todo eso, pero nada de fuerza brutal, porque es...—Busqué una palabra que transmitiera lo que sentía. Ella arqueó las cejas, con un gesto burlón.—¿Perverso? —dijo.

—Sí... ¡Sí, perverso! —le grité, furiosa con ella y conmigo misma y con aquella palabra que nunca antes había empleado. Siempre me había dado rabia que los petulantes millonarios utilizaran esa palabra para afirmar su propia "normalidad" y desacreditar a los demás. Todo aquel que fuese distinto a ellos (daba lo mismo el motivo: homosexuales, comunistas, lo que fuera) era difamado indiscriminadamente. Mi rabia, sin embargo, sólo duró unos instantes, pues dio paso de inmediato a otra sensación: la de que todo aquello no tenía sentido. Crucé los brazos a la espalda y me apoyé en la pared.

—. Y ahora, por lo que a mí respecta, ya puedes ir a buscar tu látigo o lo que sea y pegarme —dije. Dejó resbalar su mirada por mi rostro.

—Estás preciosa cuando te enfadas —me dijo, con voz muy suave.

Quise protestar por aquel tópico, que parecía sacado de una pésima peli porno de los setenta, pero no me dio tiempo porque su boca ya había sellado la mía. Esperé la penetración violenta de su lengua, pero se limitó a acariciar con ella mis labios cerrados.

El cosquilleo era ya insoportable. Cuando abrí la boca, jugueteó dulcemente con mi lengua y me acarició la punta hasta que el deseo casi me hizo gritar. La boca era la única parte de su cuerpo que me tocaba y tuve la sensación de que el aire que había entre nosotras

crepitaba. Levanté las manos. No, no quería tocarla. Mientras ella seguía besándome, me empezaron a temblar los brazos, hasta que finalmente suspiré, dejé caer las manos sobre sus hombros y la atraje hacia mí. Noté en mi piel el frío de los botones de su blusa.

Ella suspiró de placer entre mis labios y me rodeó con los brazos.

Sus gestos eran suaves y delicados y me pregunté qué había motivado aquella repentina transformación. Me empujó de nuevo hacia la pared y colocó una pierna entre las mías.

A pesar de la ropa, aquel roce me hizo enloquecer. Gemí y empecé a frotarme contra ella, pero al instante me reprimí. Habíamos llegado de nuevo al punto en que ella me haría daño, es decir, me había sometido de nuevo a su voluntad. Me quedé muy quieta. Ella se dio

cuenta, dejó de besarme y se apartó un poco para mirarme.

—Estás confundida. —Lo afirmó sin entonación alguna, pero no le respondí. Me pregunté qué pensaba hacer a continuación.

Levantó una mano y me acarició la cara. Yo no me moví y ella dejó caer la mano, que resbaló por mi brazo y por mi costado hasta la cintura. La mano se quedó allí, mientras ella me devoraba con la mirada. De nuevo me observó con su poder hipnótico.

—. No te voy a hacer daño —afirmó, categóricamente. Metió la mano por debajo de mi ropa y yo noté un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo—. Te deseo —dijo—, te deseo tal y como eres. —Siguió acariciándome, cada vez más abajo, con una lentitud insoportable. Mi cuerpo entero ardía de deseo—. Quiero oír tus gemidos y tus gritos, pero no de dolor. —

Rozó con los dedos el inicio de mi vientre y siguió bajando, torturándome con sus caricias, sin dejar de mirarme.

Tensé los músculos de los hombros y me apoyé en la pared. Ella me rodeó con el otro brazo y me sujetó con fuerza. Su mano permaneció inmóvil entre mis piernas y yo, gimiendo de placer, traté de frotar mi cuerpo contra esa mano. El interior de mi cuerpo era como un volcán en erupción y notaba mi propia humedad acumulándose entre sus dedos .Estaba tan excitada que balanceaba mi cuerpo hacia delante y hacia atrás .Ella retiró la mano y yo expulsé de golpe el aire que había en mis pulmones.

—No —gemí—, has prometido que no me ibas a torturar... Por favor...

Ella soltó una alegre carcajada.

—He prometido que no te haría daño. Y no te voy a hacer daño.

Pero esto es completamente distinto. Acarició mi entrepierna por encima de la ropa y yo gemí de nuevo, sin poder ocultar mi impaciencia, mientras arqueaba el cuerpo. Apoyó las manos en mis caderas y me empezó a bajar el pantalón, muy despacio. La verdad es que se tomó su tiempo. Durante lo que me pareció una eternidad, me acarició con las manos, primero hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo. Cuando por fin me hubo desnudado, se inclinó sobre mí y me acarició el pecho con los labios. Allí donde me tocaba, mi piel era puro fuego. Finalmente se acercó al pezón y yo tensé el cuerpo una vez más. Ella reaccionó de inmediato.

—Te lo he prometido —murmuró, antes de mirarme—. No haré nada que tú no quieras.

Sin embargo, yo no podía confiarme , pues el miedo estaba demasiado arraigado en mí. Ella volvió a acariciarme el pecho con los labios y después,con una ternura infinita, lo lamió con la lengua.

La sensación que me produjo acabó con todas mis reticencias.

—Oh, sí —suspiré. Alternó las manos y la lengua para acariciarme los pezones, duros y erectos. Al llegar a ese punto yo ya no podía contener mi deseo y, desde luego, no habría sido capaz de impedir que me hiciera cualquier cosa, fuese lo que fuese. De repente, su cara estaba delante de la mía: recorrió mis labios sin prisas, casi sin tocarme. Yo quise retenerla, pero ella sonrió y se apartó. Dejó resbalar la mano por mi pecho y por mi estómago y por último la introdujo entre mis piernas. Con dos dedos, me acarició suavemente la parte

interior de los muslos: los movió desde atrás hacia delante, de un lado a otro, hasta que tocaron el centro. Me agarré a su brazo y ella empezó a frotarme con más fuerza, mientras buscaba con movimientos circulares el punto más sensible. Me sentía a punto de explotar.

Ella apretaba cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que encontró el orificio.

—¡No! —Aparté mis labios de los suyos. Se detuvo de inmediato y volvió a rodearme con sus brazos.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—No me... no me gusta. —Tragué saliva con dificultad—.Prometiste que... Se echó a reír con ganas.

—No lo he olvidado. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes todo el rato.

—Lo siento, tengo mucha sensibilidad... en esa zona.

—Sí, la verdad es que tienes mucha sensibilidad, ya me he dado cuenta. —Tuve la sensación de que no me hacía caso, pero de repente noté preocupación en su tono de voz

—. ¿Te duele? No me quedó más remedio que responder.

—En realidad... no, no mucho. Yo... bueno, la verdad es que no lo sé.

—¿Que no lo sabes? Fijé la vista en el suelo, tras ella.

—No —afirmé, con actitud desafiante. Se echó hacia atrás y me contempló desde cierta distancia. Por la forma en que me ardía la cara, supongo que estaba roja como un tomate. Me puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y me obligó a levantar la cabeza.

—Pero yo no soy la primera mujer con la que te acuestas, ¿verdad?

—No... —Me observó con atención.

Obviamente, esperaba que aquel gesto fuera más eficaz a la hora de hacerme hablar que las preguntas directas

—. Quiero decir... he estado con muchísimas mujeres, pero así no. ¡Es que no puedo! —enfaticé, en un tono desafiante. Me di la vuelta y me quedé de cara a la pared.

—¿Y ese es el único motivo? La pared me protegía, al menos de su mirada directa, pero aun así tuve la sensación de que me estaba perforando la espalda con los ojos.

—¿No te parece motivo suficiente?

—¿No has estado nunca con un hombre...?

Apenas la dejé terminar.—¡Pues no! —dije. Me di la vuelta para mirarla—. ¿Debo estar avergonzada? Seguía observándome atentamente. —No, claro que no. ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando? Quería decir en contra de tu... — Se interrumpió.

—¿En contra de mi...? Ah. —Entonces lo entendí—. No, no me han violado. — Suspiró, aliviada, pero yo estaba más enfadada que nunca. ¿Por qué de repente se mostraba tan preocupada?—. Y hasta esta noche, nadie lo había intentado —dije entre dientes, furiosa.

Se volvió y cogió aire. Después me miró de nuevo. En su rostro impenetrable no se movía ni un solo músculo.

—Pues entonces, no hay ningún problema. Yo estaba que echaba chispas. O sea, que ahora pensaba que no había ningún problema. Ella volvió a suspirar.—Lo de antes ha sido un...

—hizo una pausa para reflexionar— un malentendido. —Y como si con eso se arreglara todo, se acercó lentamente hacia mí, con una sonrisa en los labios. Según ella, el intento de violación era un malentendido. Quise creer que no me consideraba tan estúpida y, desde luego, ella tampoco lo era. Había seguido con mucha atención las expresiones de mi cara. Suspiró de nuevo, pero esta vez pareció resignada

—.Sí, ya sé lo que estás pensando, pero a muchas mujeres —prosiguió— les gusta así. Y por eso me eligen a mí. —Me observó con una mirada triste—.Evidentemente, tú no lo sabías al verte en el pasillo yo he pensado que... —Se echó a reír, pero su risa era amarga—.

Como he dicho antes, un malentendido. Para entonces, yo estaba más que confundida. —¿Qué es lo que no sabía? —En alguna parte de aquel caos tenía que haber una pista

que me ayudara a desentrañar el misterio. Me observó abiertamente, con una mano apoyada en la cadera.

—¡Soy una prostituta, cielo! —Me quedé perpleja. Obviamente, ese era uno de los efectos que ella buscaba. El otro era hacerme sentir asco, pero no le salió bien.

Se alejó unos cuantos pasos de mí y se dedicó a contemplar por la ventana el parpadeo de un rótulo de neón.

—Ahora puedes irte si quieres, no te retendré. —Habló en mitad de la oscuridad Tenía la espalda recta como una tabla.

Me acerqué hacia donde estaba mi ropa, pero luego me detuve. No quería irme, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero... ¿qué otra cosa podía obtener allí? Aquella mujer era una prostituta, y esperaba que yo le pagara por un «servicio» que yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba recibiendo. Se ajustó a mis deseos cuando se dio cuenta de que yo quería algo diferente: para prestar un buen servicio, hay que adaptarse a los gustos del cliente. ¿El cliente? De repente, me vi a mí misma con muy malos ojos.

Se volvió y me observó con frialdad. —¿Quieres que me vaya? —Su tono de voz era glacial. De repente, me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Cogí la blusa y me la puse a toda prisa.

—No, eso sería absurdo.

—Muchas mujeres quieren quedarse solas después —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. A mí me da lomismo. —Su voz era glacial y dulcificante al mismo tiempo, lo cual es una contradicción en sí misma. Sin embargo, esa es la impresión que tuve.

Me abroché la camisa sin dejar de mirarla. Estaba allí plantada, con los brazos cruzados, las piernas separadas y el aspecto de una fortaleza imponente. Me acerqué a ella. Siguió mi avance con la mirada, pero no se movió. Me quedé parada delante de ella y alcé los ojos hacia su rostro. Madre mía, pensé, estas mujer si que es hermosa

—No quiero quedarme sola y tampoco quiero irme—. La observé sin inmutarme. Arrugó los labios en un gesto burlón y me miró.

—¡Ah, la señorita le está cogiendo el gusto a esto! —Se echó a reír, pero su risa me sonó muy sentimental. Se inclinó un poco—.Hasta hace un momento no lo sabías y estabas enfadada. Ahora lo sabes y ya... — chasqueó los dedos— te excita. Hasta hace un momento, no era más que una aventura exótica, algo fuera de lo habitual. ¿Me equivoco? Pero ahora... ¡qué oportunidad! ¿Cómo será acostarse con una mujer que lo hace por dinero? Te gustaría saberlo, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no probarlo, ya que estamos aquí? —Me dio la espalda y se desabrochó los botones de la camisa

—.Espero que te hayas traído la chequera — añadió, por encima del hombro—, porque soy muy cara.

Se quitó la camisa con un gesto rápido y la dejó caer sobre una silla. Me fijé en su espalda tersa y oí el chirrido de la cremallera. Se quitó las botas de una sacudida y, un

Instante después, los pantalones fueron a parar al mismo sitio que la camisa. Estaba completamente desnuda. Con un movimiento enérgico, se dio la vuelta y mantuvo los brazos alzados durante unos segundos.

—Aquí me tienes —dijo—, a tu disposición. Finalmente tenía la oportunidad de volver a mirarla y confirmar una vez más lo que ya había notado a primera vista: que era increíblemente hermosa. Me acerqué y la toqué. Su piel irradiaba frío, como si fuera una estatua de mármol.

—No —negué con la cabeza—, no, no pienso hacerlo. No te voy a tratar como a una puta sólo para que puedas librarte más fácilmente de mí —dije, mientras retrocedía.

—Pero cielo. —Arqueó las cejas, como si quisiera expresar perplejidad por el hecho de que, obviamente, yo desconocía las reglas—. Tú me pagas y yo soy tuya. Ven aquí. — Sonrió con mucha profesionalidad y se acercó a mí. Alargó la mano hasta mi oreja y me acarició con el pulgar una zona muy sensible, justo debajo del lóbulo. Cerré los ojos—. Eso está mucho mejor —ronroneó. Quise olvidar, dejarme llevar por la placentera sensación que me producían sus caricias, pero no pude. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que ella seguía sonriendo con mucha profesionalidad—. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? Dímelo, aunque no sea muy habitual. Haré realidad todos tus deseos.

[continuara…]


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A hola bellas lectoras espero que les haya gustado lo poco que han leido , tratare de subir capitulo diariamente , "lo se es genial" y espero sus reviews con sus comentarios y opiniones **

**Capitulo 2**

¿Qué te gustaría hacer? Dímelo, aunque no sea muy habitual. Haré realidad todos tus deseos. Déjate de inhibiciones. Interpretaba su papel como si fueran los créditos iniciales de una película.

De repente,sonrió con aires de complicidad. Dejó de acariciarme tras la oreja y deslizó las manos por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a las nalgas.

Searrodilló y entonces comprendí lo que le rondaba por la cabeza: hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta porque había estado demasiado pendiente de su interpretación y de mis sensaciones. Le aparté la cabeza.

—¡No hagas eso!

Se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. Se puso pie con una expresión de indiferencia y me observó con frialdad.

—Como quieras. Es tu dinero. Si lo prefieres, puedes pegarme por el mismo precio.

En toda mi vida, nunca había estado en una situación íntima con una mujer capaz de desconectar con tanta rapidez. Me ponía nerviosa. Quería saber qué sentía en realidad, pero me daba rabia que me dominara de aquella manera. Y jamás se me ha dado muy bien ocultar la rabia... Le lancé una mirada cargada de indignación.

Ella volvió a sonreír de inmediato y trató de apaciguarme.

—Seguro que hay muchas cosas que jamás te has atrevido a preguntarle a una puso otra vez la mano detrás de la oreja. Podría haber resultado un gesto de una ternura maravillosa, si no fuera porque le había salido de forma mecánica. Aun así, disfruté de aquel momento de paz. Se inclinó y me dio un delicado beso en los labios. Por un momento, quise creer —o mejor dicho, imaginar— que ella veía en mí a la mujer amada, no sólo a la clienta.

Mientras me besaba con cuidado —sí, esas son exactamente las palabras, con cuidado; no se le olvidaba nada importante—,

dejó resbalar la mano derecha por mi cuerpo. Deslizó la mano izquierda bajo mi camisa y jugueteó con uno de mis pezones hasta que se me puso duro. Me sentí mal al darme cuenta de que lo único que hacía era seguir una rutina mecánica, algo que probablemente había hecho miles de veces exactamente de la misma forma.

Quise apartarla de mí, pero mis manos fueron a parar justo sobre sus pechos, que eran increíblemente suaves. Su piel aterciopelada se estremeció al entrar en contacto con mis dedos. Le acaricié los pechos y ella empezó a gemir de inmediato, mientras se acercaba más a mí. Al principio me quedé un poco sorprendida, pero de repente entendí qué estaba haciendo. Lamenté mucho tener que separarme de sus pechos de terciopelo, pero la aparté de mí.

Ella me observó con una mirada serena, en la que no había rastro alguno de excitación.

—¿No te gustaba? —me preguntó, con un interés profesional.

Traté de observarla fijamente, pero ella me rehuyó y su mirada se perdió más allá de mi hombro—. Lo siento, necesito un poco de tiempo para adaptarme a ti. Mis clientas no suelen hacer peticiones tan... excéntricas.

No pude evitar una sonrisa. En aquel momento parecía indefensa, y eso me gustó mucho más que la seguridad en sí misma de la que había hecho gala hasta aquel momento. Le dediqué una mirada llena de cariño.

—Eres preciosa. —Vi un leve parpadeo en su mirada, pero después su rostro se volvió impenetrable una vez más.

—¿Y entonces por qué no me deseas? — me preguntó en tono glacial—. Pagas por hacerlo. Las otras...olvídalo. Solo dime qué quieres que haga, o si hay algo que no quieres que haga...

Abrió la mano, en un gesto de impotencia.

Por mi mente cruzó una idea: no deseaba, bajo ningún concepto, entrar en su juego, pero ya que estaba dispuesta a escucharme...

Siguió observándome con una mirada gélida, mientras esperaba.

—Túmbate —le ordené, en el tono más autoritario que pude. En su rostro apareció un destello fugaz de sorpresa, pero se esfumó de inmediato. Se giró y dio un paso; después permaneció inmóvil.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó en tono cansado, como si le hablara al aire. Su espalda, ya de por sí rígida, estaba más recta que nunca.

—En la cama —dije, con decisión. Se puso en marcha y se dirigió con garbo hacia la cama. Después de tumbarse, me tendió los brazos.

—Ven —dijo. Obviamente, había decidido prescindir de su actitud profesional, pues en su rostro había una expresión de auténtica y deliberada indiferencia. Atravesé la habitación y me detuve cerca de la cama.

—Así no —objeté—. Date la vuelta. Vaciló, mientras yo esperaba. Después se tumbó boca abajo muy lentamente, al mismo tiempo que me observaba de reojo con cierta curiosidad. Me fijé en la delicada curva que formaba su espalda y concluí que realmente era una mujer muy hermosa. ¿Por qué habría decidido dedicarse a...? Bueno, era una reflexión absurda, sus motivos tendría.

Noté un cosquilleo en los dedos, que se morían por tocarla, pero me limité a dibujar en el aire el perfil de su cuerpo. Me incliné y deposité un beso entrecostillas. Ella dio un brinco.

—Ni se te ocurra gemir —le advertí—, ya me conozco tu numerito.

—A las otras les gusta—replicó, mientras se encogía de hombros, con su voz fría e indiferente.

—Pero a mí no, así que olvídate. No le veía la cara, pero habría jurado que en ese momento estaba sonriendo.

—Como te he dicho antes, eres un tanto... excéntrica. Volví a besarla entre las costillas y noté cómo tensaba el cuerpo. Intentó reprimir un escalofrío y yo sonreí: no estaba mal, para empezar. Empecé a cubrirle el cuerpo de besos: despacio, con mucha ternura, mis labios avanzaron desde el cuello hasta los hombros, luego hacia los brazos y después de nuevo hacia las costillas . Recorrí sus costillas con la boca y me entretuve unos instantes en el hueco al final de su espalda.

Aunque estaba disfrutando al máximo de aquella actividad, al mismo tiempo trataba de observarla. Al principio, ella dejó reposar las manos junto a la cabeza. Parecía tranquila y relajada, pero después de los primeros besos, se le puso la piel de gallina y empezó a hundir las manos en la almohada. Tenía los puños tan apretados que los nudillos se le habían quedado blancos. A medida que yo me acercaba a la zona baja de su espalda, la piel se le cubrió de temblorosas gotas de sudor, que resplandecían como gotas de lluvia Respiraba con dificultad, pero seguía con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada. Muy despacio, suavemente, recorrí con los dedos el camino que iba desde su cuello hasta su trasero . Se estremeció en varias ocasiones. Su respiración era cada vez más agitada, pues le empezaba a faltar el aire.

Levantó la cabeza de la almohada y la dejó caer de lado, mientras cogía aire. Aunque yo estaba convencida de que su reacción era auténtica, un diablillo se posó sobre mi hombro. Tal vez la curiosa dinámica de aquel juego al que yo jamás había jugado se había adueñado de mi mente y había anulado mis mecanismos de control, que normalmente siempre están alerta. En cualquier caso, decidí no pensar más en ello.

Aun sabiendo que cometía un grave error, la reprendí.

—No quiero que actúes para mí... ¡ya te lo he advertido!

Se suponía que sólo era una broma, y yo estaba plenamente convencida de que ella se daría cuenta. Sin embargo, tensó el cuerpo de inmediato. Seguía boqueando, en busca de aire. Tras inspirar profundamente varias veces, se echó a temblar y acercó lentamente las manos a la cabeza.

—No, por favor —susurró apagadamente. En su voz ronca se adivinaba el miedo. "¿Qué pasa?", me pregunté. Le acaricié la espalda con dulzura, pero ella se encogió como si acabara de recibir un latigazo y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos—. No — susurró con voz grave, casi inaudible—, no me pegues, por favor.

Me quedé estupefacta durante unos instantes. ¿Y aquella era la mujer alta y fuerte que me había dado tanto miedo? Luego me recuperé de la sorpresa y la agarré por el hombro. Ella gritó, aterrorizada, pero yo la sacudí con fuerza.

—¡Jamás! ¿Me oyes? ¡Jamás! ¡Yo jamás te pegaría! Mírame, por favor. —Dejó caer las manos, inclinó la cabeza a un lado y bajó la mirada. Estaba despertando de una pesadilla. En cuanto me reconoció, volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

—Por favor, vete. —Hablaba mirando hacia la pared—. No tienes ninguna obligación conmigo. —Hizo una pausa—. Por supuesto, no hace falta que me pagues. —Detecté amargura en su tono de voz—. Y por supuesto, no puedo evitar que le cuentes esto a alguien. —Suspiró profundamente. Al principio, quise protestar enérgicamente, pero después me controlé, porque no era bueno para ninguna de las dos. Cogí la manta y cubrí su cuerpo desnudo.

Sorprendida, se dio la vuelta y apoyó la cabeza en una mano.

—Gracias —dijo, en un tono de voz neutro. Dejó que su mirada glacial resbalara por mi cuerpo—. Y ahora, sería mejor que te marcharas.

Me senté muy despacio en el borde de la cama

.— Pues yo creo que no.

Le levé la contraria sólo porque todo había sucedido demasiado rápido y porque no me gusta salir del cine sin haber entendido la película, pero su reacción fue un tanto exagerada. Entornó los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos ranuras que brillaban como estrellas

—Ya entiendo —dijo, como si estuviera muy cansada—, no eres de las que se conforman con la mitad del pastel si se lo pueden comer entero, ¿verdad? —Con un movimiento rápido, me cogió y me arrastró hacia la enorme cama—. Pues ven, que te voy a dar la otra mitad. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Y encima, como antes te he dicho que no hacía falta que me pagaras, es gratis.

—Se echó a reír con desdén—. Te aseguro que jamás volverás a encontrar una prostituta con tanta clase como yo por este precio.

No se lo discutí. La desesperación que había visto en ella me había dejado completamente indefensa, y lo único que deseaba era que no me hiciera mucho daño, pues nunca he sido capaz de soportar el dolor. Y en lo que iba de día, ya había tenido ocasión de comprobar que, efectivamente, mi capacidad de resistencia al dolor no había aumentado en lo más mínimo.

Ella advirtió mi miedo.

—Ah, o sea que estás asustada... —Para enfatizar sus palabras hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano—. ¿No te he dicho que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas?

Asentí, para evitar que volviera a enfadarse, pero tenía mis dudas de que yo, en su estado, hubiese podido mantener una promesa así. Me agarró del brazo y yo reprimí un gesto de dolor. "Me va a salir un buen morado", pensé. Me empujó hacia atrás en la cama y se tumbó a medias sobre mí. Su lengua penetró en mi boca sin piedad, como al principio, pero cumplió lo que había prometido y no me sujetó las manos. Las levanté muy despacio y empecé a acariciarle la espalda; ella soltó un gemido gutural. Ahora ya no me cabía ninguna duda de que la reacción de antes había sido auténtica. Le acaricié la espalda un poco más y ella jadeó entre mis labios. Era obvio que estaba a punto de perder el control, pero primero se apartó de mis labios y me separó las piernas con un movimiento brusco. ¡Dos morados más!

Se dejó caer entre mis piernas y me las levantó en el aire. Se empeñó en separarlas más y en subirlas más. Me dolía, pero se podía aguantar. Me entró con la misma brusquedad que había utilizado al penetrarme la boca con la lengua: ni preliminares, ni preparación, ni una triste caricia. Más bien todo lo contrario: los movimientos de su lengua eran más bruscos y más exigentes que antes. Cuando me separó aún más las piernas.

—Dios mío, a este paso no tardaría mucho en gritar de puro dolor—, apreté los dientes y esperé a que se quedara satisfecha. En mitad de una búsqueda frenética, su lengua encontró el centro neurológico de todas las sensaciones y a mí se me escapó un gemido. De no haber sido por lo mucho que me dolían las piernas, creo que hasta me habría gustado. Suspiré, mientras ella se tomaba un breve respiro para descansar. Después empezó otra vez: muy lentamente, trazaba círculos con la lengua alrededor de mi clítoris. Se acercaba y se alejaba, como el aleteo de una mariposa, y yo me estremecía una y otra vez. Mis sensaciones ganaron en intensidad de forma gradual.

Estaba convencida de que no tardaría mucho en pararse, pues lo único que buscaba era su propia satisfacción... y era yo quien debía proporcionársela. Cuando empecé a gemir y a levantar las caderas hacia ella, se detuvo. "Ya está", pensé, mientras trataba de contener mi excitación. Y de repente grité, pues me había penetrado hasta el fondo con la lengua como ninguna otra mujer me había hecho antes. Aquella lengua larga, que tantos problemas me había causado en la boca, me proporcionaba allí abajo auténtico e intensísimo placer. La metía y la sacaba y, entre una cosa y otra, jugueteaba en la entrada del orificio. Desde luego, conocía todos los rincones. De repente, me importó muy poco que me dolieran las piernas, que con cada movimiento de la pelvis tuviera la sensación de que me estaban clavando agujas al rojo vivo hasta en la punta de los dedos de los pies.

—Córrete —murmuró, casi inaudiblemente, entre mis muslos. Me metió la lengua entera de nuevo, después la sacó y reanudó la danza de la mariposa alrededor de mi perla erecta—.Córrete —volvió a susurrar, casi en tono autoritario. Y de repente, me dejé arrastrar por mil oleadas de placer enloquecedor. Me oí gritar, pero era como si mi grito no terminara nunca, mientras las oleadas de placer venían y se iban, venían y se iban. Intenté contarlas, pero eran demasiadas. Tras lo que me pareció una eternidad, me derrumbé, exhausta, y luché por recuperar el aliento. Estaba segura de que jamás podría volver a respirar con normalidad. Ella se incorporó y me mordisqueó los pechos. Aún no había recuperado el aliento cuando ella se apoyó junto a mis hombros y colocó las piernas entre las mías. Después de tenerlas separadas durante tanto rato, me dolía todo. Gruñí de dolor sin poder contenerme y ella se quedó quieta de inmediato. Levanté una mano y le aparté un mechón sudado de la frente. Ella me sonrió, un poco tensa.

—Sigue —dije en voz baja—, no me haces daño.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, confusa.

—No. —Le aparté una vez más el mechón de la frente—. De verdad que no.

Empezó a moverse de nuevo, con mucho cuidado. Luego se movió más rápido y al cabo de pocos segundos jadeaba de nuevo,excitada. Noté cómo tensaba todos los músculos del cuerpo. Noté una vibración entre mis piernas y ella se corrió entre rápidas sacudidas, gimiendo sin parar. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Alargué el brazo y coloqué la mano entre sus piernas. Cuando ella se dio cuenta, abrió los ojos de golpe.

—No quiero...

—Sí que quieres.

con la otra mano, la sujeté con fuerza junto a mí. De todas formas, no costó mucho conseguir que cambiara de opinión.

Empezó a gemir en cuanto la toqué. Le metí los dedos muy despacio.

—Sí. —De su garganta brotó un sonido bastante rudimentario.

Se frotaba contra mi mano como si quisiera metérsela toda dentro.

De repente arqueó el cuerpo y de sus labios se escapó un grito.

Completamente agotada, se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama y con la respiración aún agitada, se hizo a un lado y se tumbó junto a mí

—. No hacía falta que... lo hicieras... — consiguió decir, con voz entrecortada. Me apoyé en un codo y le sonreí.

—Sí que hacía falta. En realidad, me parece que aún quieres más.

Apretó los labios y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Seguramente, hacía mucho tiempo que no necesitaba oponer resistencia. Me puse sobre ella de inmediato; protestó débilmente y trató de mantener las piernas juntas, pero aún no se había recobrado del último esfuerzo. Le separé las piernas con ambas manos y me tumbé entre ellas.

Aquella parte de su cuerpo era tan hermosa como el resto, y lo dije en voz alta para que pudiera oírme.

—¡Vuelve aquí inmediatamente! —dijo ella, entre dientes, a modo de respuesta.

—¡Ni hablar! Me reí de su enfado. Muy lentamente, empecé a trazar un amplio círculo con la lengua. Suspiró y noté cómo se le ponían rígidas las piernas. Procedí a trazar un círculo más pequeño al mismo tiempo que presionaba más y más con la lengua. Ella capturó mi lengua entre sus caderas.

—Me vuelves loca —susurró, en voz tan baja que apenas entendí lo que decía. Proseguí con lo que estaba haciendo, mientras ella me clavaba las manos en el pelo y me sujetaba—. No puedo más... Por favor... —No aparté la boca—. ¡No puedo más! Por avor... déjame... —En su voz ronca había un tono suplicante.

Seguí acariciándola con la lengua y permití que ella buscara su propio ritmo. En esta ocasión se corrió entre convulsiones, con un grito prolongado y constante que parecía no terminar nunca.

Cuando culminó el orgasmo, se dejó caer como si estuviera muerta.

Me puse otra vez sobre ella y la besé; tenía el cuerpo empapado de sudor. Cuando por fin fue capaz de hablar, me sonrió casi sin fuerzas.

—¿Qué me has hecho?

—¿Yo? ¿Que qué te he hecho? Nada. —La inocencia de una moza de pueblo no era nada comparada con la mía.

—Pues no me lo ha parecido. Tanteó la mesilla de noche y cogió un cigarrillo de un paquete. Para encenderlo utilizó un mechero de plata con hermosos adornos y en el centro la letra S lo aspiró con fuerza. "Igual que en las películas", pensé. Me miró y dijo:

—Oh, disculpa, ¿quieres uno? —Tanteó de nuevo en la mesilla de noche.

—No, gracias —dije, haciendo un mohín —. Detesto intoxicarme en una nube de humo después de hacerlo.

—Yo tampoco suelo fumar después de hacerlo, pero hoy... es culpa tuya. Si no me hubieras dejado tan agotada... —Alargó una mano, la colocó bajo uno de mis pechos, se inclinó y lo besó—.Hmm... —murmuró, en tono de admiración—, es dulce como el champán. —Volvió a mirarme, esta vez atentamente—. Igual que el resto de tu cuerpo —añadió.

Después se apoyó en la almohada y siguió fumando. Así pues, había decidido —por lo menos de momento— que yo le gustaba... ¿o quizás sólo que me soportaba? La observé de reojo: allí estaba aquella mujer increíblemente hermosa, relajada y sosteniendo el cigarrillo con una elegancia para mí inimaginable. El humo se elevaba en círculos hacia el techo con la misma elegancia, como si se sintiera obligado por los modales de ella.

Aparentemente, no me prestaba atención. Por lo menos, se comportaba como si yo no estuviera allí. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba de mí? Obviamente, nuestra relación de trabajo había finalizado.

Me reprendí en silencio. No quería pensar, pero no me quedaba más remedio queria hacerlo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en una situación así? ¿Marcharme y ya está? Pero eso era justamente lo que no me apetecía hacer.

Quería quedarme con ella, conocerla un poco mejor, pues me había legado al alma: su vulnerabilidad, que ella había tratado de esconder tras innumerables muros de protección; su miedo, y el hecho de que hubiera elegido aquella profesión en concreto...

La observé con una expresión interrogante. Ella apagó el cigarrillo y se volvió para mirarme. Cuando advirtió mi expresión, torció un poco la boca.

—No hace falta que te reprimas.

—¿De qué? —le pregunté, un poco enfadada. Tiró de la manta y se cubrió los pechos.

—Quieres saber cómo y por qué he llegado hasta aquí, por qué soy lo que soy, ¿verdad?

En cualquier otra situación, aquella mirada gélida y centelleante me habría hecho huir de la habitación. Tal y como la había planteado ella, parecía una pregunta obscena que yo jamás me habría atrevido a formular.

Guardé silencio. Ella arqueó las cejas:" Si vuelve a hacer eso pensé—no me quedará más remedio que besarla, aunque tenga que Pagar"

.— Todas quieren saber lo mismo, no creo que seas una excepción. —Miró por la ventana—. Casi cada vez que estoy con una clienta nueva, me hace la misma pregunta.

Me estremecí. La verdad es que no me gustaba mucho lo de ser una "clienta nueva". Y tampoco me sentía como una clienta. Ella me observó con indiferencia.

—¿De verdad no quieres saberlo? —Negué con la cabeza—.Bueno, da igual, porque nunca contesto a la pregunta.

Era obvio que quería librarse de mí, pues empezaba a estar inquieta. En cualquier momento encontraría la forma más rápida de conseguir que me marchara. De hecho, ya la había encontrado.

—Bueno, ¿has encontrado lo que buscabas? —dijo, observándome con una mirada muy profesional. En realidad, casi esperaba que me preguntara: "¿La señora desea algo más?".

No me quedó más remedio que sonreír. De forma instintiva —¿o quizás lo tenía todo ensayado?—, ella había elegido el tema que más miedo me daba en circunstancias normales. Pero... ¿había algo que se pudiese considerar "circunstancias normales" en una relación con una mujer como ella? La tarde y lo que levábamos de noche hasta ese momento no se parecían a nada de lo que yo había vivido hasta entonces. Y, desde luego, no se iba a librar de mí tan fácilmente.

—¿Te has quedado satisfecha? — Empezaba a perder la paciencia, y me lanzó una mirada escrutadora—. ¿O he hecho algo mal? —Mi silencio la ponía nerviosa—. Ya sé que no todo ha ido como tú imaginabas. —En su rostro apareció una expresión de arrepentimiento. Desde luego, no se le daba mal: estoy segura de que la mayoría de las mujeres se derretían cuando las miraba así.

Cogió una agenda que había en la mesilla de noche—. Si quieres, concretamos una cita cuando a ti te vaya bien y me cuentas lo que no te ha gustado. —Desabrochó la tira negra y empezó a pasar las páginas.

Aquello era absolutamente increíble: ¡me estaba ofreciendo la posibilidad de introducir mejoras!

—¿De qué tienes miedo? —le pregunté. Se quedó paralizada. En su mirada vi, mucho más claramente que en su reacción o que en cualquier palabra que pudiera haber dicho, que acababa de poner el dedo en la llaga. Se encerró en sus propios pensamientos con la intención de recuperar la compostura.

—Bueno, ¿concretamos una cita o no?

[Continuara… ]


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

—Bueno, ¿concretamos una cita o no? —preguntó, mientras pasaba las páginas de la agenda sin prestar atención. Se volvió para mirarme una vez más: en sus ojos había una mirada que quería decir: "No tengo ni idea de lo que quieres". Me recordaron los limpiaparabrisas de los faros de un coche de lujo: tienes los faros sucios, les das una pasadita, y ya están limpios.

Me dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Si tienes motivos de queja, es mala publicidad. Y la mala publicidad es mala para el negocio. —Me recordó una conversación que había mantenido recientemente con un vendedor de coches, que se presentó exactamente de la misma manera. Sin embargo, aquel hombre quería venderme un coche, no su cuerpo—. Llámame cuando quieras —dijo, mientras cogía una tarjeta.

—¡Oh, no! —me lamenté—. Lo que me faltaba, que encima me des tu tarjeta de visita. Se echó a reír, encantada, y me pareció que su risa era sincera.

—Sabía que te molestaría —dijo. Cogió un lápiz, escribió algo en la tarjeta y me la dio. Era una tarjeta blanca, muy elegante, escrita a mano y sin inscripción alguna, a excepción de los caracteres grandes e inclinados que había en el centro y una gran S . Ni nombre ni dirección, sólo los números. Y esa letra. Realmente, aquella tarjeta era el colmo de la discreción.

La miré: en las comisuras de sus ojos aparecieron delicadas líneas provocadas por la risa.— Las tarjetas de visita no son muy Habituales en mi trabajo —me aclaró, entre risas—. Lamento decepcionarte.

Y allí estábamos: dos mujeres que acaban de acostarse juntas y descansan desnudas en la misma cama, como si estuvieran tomando café en una cafetería de lujo. Imaginé una escena un tanto surrealista: "¿Quieres un poco más de azúcar?", "No, gracias, prefiero otro orgasmo. Pero que no sea brutal, que esta tarde tengo hora en la peluquería"

Ya no tenía motivos para quedarme, por mucho que me costara admitirlo. Sin embargo, quería volver a verla. ¿Cómo? ¿Como clienta? ¡Jamás! Y en ese caso... ¿existía la más remota posibilidad de que volviéramos a vernos? Me quedé mirando la tarjeta que tenía en la mano y, poco a poco, me di cuenta de que me sentía incómoda en aquella cama. Sin embargo, la noche podría haber sido muy agradable: dormirnos juntas, despertarnos juntas, unos cuantos mimos, un poco de sexo... Noté de nuevo un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

Me observó y yo le devolví la mirada por el rabilo del ojo. No, estaba claro que ella jamás haría algo así. Y también estaba claro que yo tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible.

Ella, sin embargo, siguió observándome atentamente y antes de que yo tuviera tiempo de pensar en mi próximo movimiento, me dijo:

—Voy a ducharme. ¿Prefieres ir tú primero...?

Su tono profesional, educado y atento me dolió. Sin duda, aquella era la despedida definitiva. Negué con la cabeza en silencio, sin mirarla. Ella se puso en pie y yo la miré mientras se alejaba: me fijé en su andar garboso y saboreé todos y cada uno de sus

movimientos. Cuando cerró la puerta tras ella, me levanté de la cama y me vestí a toda prisa. Ya en la puerta, me giré por última vez. Oí el ruido del agua y contemplé la cama: estaba segura de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que olvidara aquella noche.

….

MI oficina en la empresa me esperaba a las ocho de la mañana, como cada día.

Estoy al mando, junto a 2 colegas del sexo masculino: Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson y una del sexo femenino: Quinn Fabray es la abogada de la empresa y mi mejor amiga desde pequeñas, ella se encarga de todas y cada una de las cosas legales en la empresa desde Lima - Ohio donde vive actualmente con su esposa: Rachel Berry y su hija de meses: Elizabeth fabray Berry me gusta llamarla lizzy, Rachel es actriz de teatro aunque decidió alejarse los escenarios por un tiempo para dedicarse a la maternidad; Quinn solía vivir aquí en new york y la veía a diario en la empresa pero mi papá decidió abrir una sucursal en Ohio ya que allá descubrió una buena demanda

Mi padre se mudó a Ohio junto con mi mama mi hermano mayor Sam y mi primo Artie : que convive con nosotros desde que mis tios murieron en un accidente cuando él tenia 8 años, es como un hijo mas para mis padres , el arquitecto ya tiene los planos listos y van a comenzar con la construcción del nuevo edificio, mi papa necesitaba a Quinn en Ohio para legalizar absolutamente todo y le ofreció unírseles en la estadía permanente , ella acepto ya que Ohio es un mejor entorno para que lizzy crezca, sin todo el ruido, alboroto y estrés que produce new york. La empresa en Ohio estará bajo el mando de mi papá, mi hermano Sam, Quinn, mi primo Artie y el hermano de puck: jake puckerman que por cierto esta recién comprometido.

En la puerta de mi oficina dice "vicepresidenta de proyectos" mi papa ocupa el puesto en la presidencia, Sam es el director y Artie es uno de los accionistas mayoritarios ya que a los 18 años mi padre le dio la parte que le dejo mi tio el cual era el único hermano de papá . Nos llamaban "fondo de directores de proyectos". El trabajo representaba en mi vida bastante más de lo que yo estaba dispuesta a admitir. No me sentía a gusto cuando estaba lejos de la oficina durante mucho tiempo, como por ejemplo durante las vacaciones o las bajas por enfermedad, y siempre me alegraba muchísimo de volver a sentarme a mi mesa.

Muchas veces, sólo el trabajo me había ayudado a superar mis crisis personales.

—¡No sé ni por dónde empezar Brittany! ¿Dónde estabas anoche? ¿Porque no asististe a la conferencia en el hotel? Finn y yo tuvimos que cubrirte! si tu padre se entera que no estuviste se pondrá histerico! —Mi colega noah puckerman profirió sus furicas preguntas en cuanto me vio y yo sonreí, aunque involuntariamente.

Mis colegas y yo teníamos cosas en común en el terreno personal, lo cierto es que me caían bien, a la hora de almorzar en cualquier restauran contábamos chistes e intentábamos relajarnos un poco lo cual hacía que trabajar juntos fuera muchísimo más fácil.

—Bueno, puck, no eres el único que tiene un montón de cosas que hacer. Estamos todos hasta aquí de trabajo preferí quedarme en casa en casa adelantando un poco. Mentí .Mi respuesta no estuvo a la altura de sus expectativas, lo mismo que el resto de mi comportamiento habitual.

Aquel era nuestro ritual diario: él sólo me escuchaba a medias,de la misma forma que yo prestaba muy poca atención a sus comentarios sobre cómo se presentaba el día, o bien los contestaba por inercia. Todo eso servía para darnos la sensación de estar muy unidos, y no nos distraía en exceso. En lo profesional, estábamos muy atareados con dos proyectos tan distintos, que raramente manteníamos una conversación profunda. Solo durante la hora del almuerzo de resto no había tiempo para eso.

Mi otro colega finn Hudson entró por la puerta con su habitual caminar y me vio.

—Buenos días Brittany —dijo, lo cual era, como yo ya sabía por experiencia, el inicio de una conversación de trabajo. Y no me decepcionó —. ¿Ya le has echado un vistazo a lo que te dejé en la mesa? La empresa necesita tu autorización para realizar algunas transacciones, son mínimas — .Me giré y descubrí un informe sobre la pila de papeleo que se amontonaba en mi mesa. Negué con la cabeza

.—No, todavía no —dije—. Yo también acabo de llegar. —Me acerqué a mi mesa y le eché un vistazo rápido al informe—. ¿Has adaptado el plan, como acordamos ayer? Él asintió.

—Y también he introducido en el anteproyecto los cambios que querías. Creo que así reduciremos tu proyecto en unas doscientas horas de mano de obra. Ya lo verás en el esquema del proyecto.

He impreso una copia de la nueva versión.

—Muy bien. —Le sonreí, aunque con un gesto un tanto ausente, pues mi mirada ya se había desplazado hacia el siguiente papel, que Estaba bajo el de mi colega. Mi mente era un hervidero de propuestas y soluciones alternativas. Tenía puesto el chip del trabajo. A lo largo del día, el trabajo demostró ser una distracción muy eficaz que me impidió pensar en las experiencias de la noche anterior. Por la noche, sin embargo, sufrí una auténtica tortura. Mirara donde mirara, veía su cara, sus ojos cafes , su forma de mirarme; a veces veía también sus manos y la forma en que me había... No, mejor no pensar en eso!.

Deseaba verla, sentir su aroma, tocarla pues no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Me sentía como una adicta que estaba pasando por el síndrome de abstinencia. No me hubiera extrañado nada que alguien hubiera intentado venderme droga de camino a casa. Enamorada de una prostituta... ¡increíble! Planeé con todo detalle nuestro siguiente Encuentro.

Transcurridas un par de semanas, me iría a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y me encontraría casualmente con ella. Nos saludaríamos cordialmente, compartiríamos un banana split en una heladería cualquiera y charlaríamos sobre nuestras experiencias en común.— ¿Te acuerdas de lo mucho que disfrutamos del sexo aquella noche? Y luego quedaríamos para tomar café otro día. Una amistad bonita y sin complicaciones. "¡Pues sí que estamos apañadas —me dije—. Dentro de un par de semanas ya estaré enloquecido!".

Aquella última noche apenas pegué ojo cuando legué a casa.

Con el ajetreo que tuve en el trabajo aquel día, casi ni me di cuenta de que mi apetito también se había reducido considerablemente, pero después fui consciente de que ni siquiera había ido a comer con mis colegas como de costumbre.

Ni comer, ni dormir... ¿Cuánto tiempo puede sobrevivir una persona en esas condiciones? Con la descabellada esperanza de encontrármela "por casualidad".

Esa misma tarde, salí del trabajo a las cinco en punto y vagué sin rumbo fijo por las calles de nueva york. Entre a una tienda y compre algo que vi desde la vidriera lo compre pensando en ella Y también me tomé un banana split, pues hasta el destino se merece una oportunidad. Me di por vencida cuando empezó a oscurecer. Una vez en casa, no hice más que dar vueltas en la cama; tuve la sensación de que acababa de cerrar los ojos, pero en realidad ya era de día.

Hice café, me lo bebí, hice más café y también me lo bebí. Mis nervios me lo agradecieron con un temblequeo incontrolable.

En dos días no había comido nada, excepto el banana split. Cogí el teléfono, llamé y dije que estaba enferma, pues en esas condiciones no me veía capaz de trabajar. Tampoco quería salir otra vez a pasear por la ciudad, porque eso me induciría a seguir buscándola, así que me dediqué a recorrer mi apartamento como un tigre enjaulado: del balcón a la ventana y de la ventana al balcón. Consulté el reloj: eran las ocho de la mañana. Demasiado pronto para llamar a alguien como ella. Esperé hasta las nueve y luego busqué la tarjeta con su número de teléfono. La llamé a las nueve y cuarto. Seguramente aún dormía, debido a esa tendencia suya de acostarse a las tantas...

Contestó — habla santana lopez , que desea? — me pareció que estaba bien despierta.

"santana que nombre tanto hermoso justo como ella , por eso usa la S en sus tarjetas y en su encendedor" Yo me presenté diciendo — hola soy Brittany pierce, — un poco menos despierta que ella.

—¿Sí? —dijo, en tono de expectación.

—Me gustaría... —No sabía muy bien que decir—. ¿Podría...?—No quería concertar una cita con ella, al menos no oficialmente.

—¿Quieres venir? —me preguntó, con mucha tranquilidad.

—Sí. —Aquella era la parte más difícil. Expulsé aire ruidosamente.

—¿Cuándo? —me preguntó, en el mismo tono de tranquilidad.

"¡Ahora mismo, si puede ser!" Por supuesto, no podía decírselo así, y por ese motivo dije:

—¿Hoy? —Traté de imitar su tono de voz, pero a ella le salía mucho mejor.

—Vale, me parece bien. ¿A las once ? —Esperó mi respuesta.

—En realidad, tenía pensado ir a la ciudad ahora y...

—No —rehusó con firmeza—, antes de las once no puedo.

¡Eso significaba que probablemente estaba con una clienta, o la estaba esperando! ¿Se puede estar celosa de una prostituta? Yo sí.

Antes de ser capaz de contestar, tuve que tragarme el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta.

—Vale, pues entonces a las once —dije, con una voz más o menos normal, o por lo menos eso pretendía.

Colgó sin decir ni pío. ¡Decididamente, no estaba sola! Mi imaginación se dedicó a torturarme con imágenes de su habitación. Mientras ella hablaba conmigo, probablemente había otra mujer desnudándola, acariciándola, besándola... Pero yo me habría dado cuenta, ¿no? Su tono de voz era muy tranquilo, aunque eso no significa nada. "Es prostituta no siente nada cuando...". ¿En serio? Yo no lo recordaba así.

El minutero del reloj parecía contar horas en lugar de minutos.

Cada vez que lo miraba, tenía la sensación de que apenas se había movido. Me cambié de ropa por lo menos cinco veces, Tenia muchas combinaciones posibles en mi armario, camisas y pantalones de varios estilos. tenía faldas y vestidos. Primero, los vaqueros me parecieron demasiado informales; luego los vestidos de noche me parecieron demasiado formales; la camisa a cuadros de franela era demasiado rústica y la de seda, demasiado sensible al sudor.

"Pero bueno, ¿adónde te crees que vas? ¡No, de verdad! Te comportas como si tuvieras planeado acudir a una especie de cita …¿Ah, sí? Y por que le compraste lo que le compraste ah?" .

Bueno, en realidad me sentía incapaz de clasificar aquel encuentro. Tenía la sensación de estar comportándome como si me dirigiera a una cita romántica, y en realidad me sentía así, pero mi mente tenía las cosas más claras: no se trataba de eso. Era, simplemente, una cita en la que yo pagaba y a cambio recibía sexo.

Finalmente, el reloj marcó las once menos cuarto. No creo que apreciara en especial el hecho de que yo llegara demasiado pronto, y la verdad es que la dirección que me dio supongo que de su departamento esta muy cerca , así que esperé cinco minutos más. Cuando llegué a su puerta, faltaba un minuto para las once. Llamé al timbre y durante un espantoso segundo pensé que me había dado plantón y no estaba en casa.

Después, sin embargo, oí pasos. ¿Y si era otra clienta de la que se estaba despidiendo? No, no sería capaz de hacerme eso... ¿o sí?

Cuando se abrió la puerta, apareció ella. Sujetó la puerta y se hizo a un lado.

—Pasa —me dijo observando muy atenta la gran bolsa que yo sostenía atrás de mi , Al pasar junto a ella, me llegó un perfume muy fuerte pero delicioso. Me pareció incluso más alta que la otra vez, lo cual no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta los zapatos de tacón de aguja que llevaba. Evidentemente, estaba vestida para recibir clientas: llevaba una minifalda negra de cuero, unos zapatos que por lo menos la hacían diez centímetros más alta y un chaleco también de cuero bajo el cual, al menos en apariencia, no llevaba ninguna otra prenda.

Decididamente, su atuendo no era el de una prostituta, pues muchas mujeres salían a la calle vestidas así, pero me imaginé lo atractiva que le habría parecido con esa ropa a la mujer que acababa de marcharse, me imaginé cómo le había desabrochado el chaleco...

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos —me maravilló verla caminar sobre aquellos zapatos y señaló el sofá.

—Siéntate y tómate algo, si quieres. — Sonrió—. Supongo que te sentirás más cómoda si me cambio de ropa.

—espera! — La detuve — esto es para ti — le di la bolsa que traía conmigo fue lo que le compre en la tienda cuando iba por la calle antes de comer mi banana Split , ella miro con curiosidad la bolsa y la tomo indecisa casi con desconfianza al abrirla saco el regalo…. Un gran oso de peluche... Quería demostrarle que no la trataría como a una vil mujerzuela.

—gra- gracias — susurro mientras tartamudeaba, pude notar la impresión en su rostro tal vez no esta acostumbrada a esos regalos tal vez solo recibe lencería o joyas o….. Nada en absoluto— bueno iré a cambiarme—

La observé mientras se alejaba y llevaba consigo el gran oso y sonreí… por un momento pensé que no lo aceptaría. desapareció tras una puerta que había a la izquierda. Me di cuenta de que, hasta aquel momento, había pensado que el apartamento sólo tenía una habitación, ya que la cama estaba allí... Pero claro, era necesario, profesionalmente hablando. Había otra habitación en la que ella dormía... sola. ¿Con qué clase de ropa me sorprendería ahora? ¿Se pondría un negligé transparente y ligas? ¿Qué creía que esperaba yo?

Obviamente, le había pedido aquella cita como clienta y, por tanto, era lógico que me tratara como tal. ¡A la mierda! ¿Qué otra cosa podía haber hecho?

Se abrió la puerta y ella regresó a la habitación. Me había equivocado en lo del negligé, pues se había puesto una bata blanca y larga hasta el suelo, la clase de prenda que toda ama de casa que se precie tiene en su armario... Sólo que la suya era de una seda carísima.

Me miró. —¿No has encontrado nada? —Al principio, no entendí a qué se refería, pero luego me di cuenta de que estaba mirando hacia el mueble bar.

—Ah, no suelo beber —dije rápidamente. Sonrió y se dirigió al mueble bar.

—Yo tampoco, pero tengo bebidas sin alcohol. —Vertió algo en un vaso, se acercó al sofá y se detuvo frente a mí—. ¿Quieres probarlo? —Me ofreció el vaso. La miré, pensando que lo que quería probar era completamente diferente. Ella se dio cuenta de que no quería beber y se llevó el vaso a los labios.

Después dejó el vaso sobre la mesita de centro y se sentó junto a mí en el sofá. Cruzó las piernas y la bata se le abrió un poco.

Vi sus morenas piernas, en las que no llevaba nada. La bata no dejaba ver nada indecente, pero di por sentado que no llevaba nada debajo y se me secó la boca. La deseaba tanto que me entraron ganas de arrancarle la bata. Cogí el vaso y bebí un trago largo: era zumo de manzana. No pude evitar una sonrisa: la primera vez que estaba con una prostituta —al menos oficialmente— y bebía zumo de manzana.

Ella siguió allí sentada, muy tranquila, y me sonrió. Era la misma sonrisa que me había dedicado la última vez para demostrarme lo bien que sabía hacer su trabajo. Era una sonrisa afable, casi cariñosa. De no haber sido por el calor que me quemaba por dentro, casi podría haber imaginado que estaba con una vieja amiga. Sentía tantos deseos de tocarla que casi podía notar en mis dedos la suavidad de su piel... ¡pero no quería ser una clienta! Se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba por la labor, cosa que era cierta.

—¿Te gusta la música? —me preguntó. Oh, no, lo que faltaba, un poco de horrorosa música ambiental... Y sin embargo... ¿por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, para eso había ido hasta su casa. No me quedó más remedio que aceptar.

—Sí —dije, tratando de controlarme. Se puso en pie y se acercó a un pequeño equipo estéreo. Puso un CD, apretó el botón del play y se volvió. Las cuatro estaciones. Estoy segura de que me quedé boquiabierta.

—Espero que te guste la música clásica —dijo—, pero si lo prefieres, puedo poner otra cosa. —Permaneció en pie, esperando mi respuesta.

—No, no. Es perfecto. Me gusta Vivaldi.

—Creo que no habría sido capaz de mostrar mi desacuerdo ni aunque hubiera puesto heavy metal, pero en este caso era cierto.

Regresó de nuevo al sofá y se sentó junto a mí, supuse que para iniciar la gran escena de la seducción, pero no, no hizo nada: se limitó a seguir sentada, mientras yo contemplaba sus piernas, otra vez cruzadas. Ni la presidenta del Club del té habría parecido mejor educada que ella. Sólo un pequeño toque de lujo y erotismo. Me sentí obligada a preguntarle si... la verdad es que no pude evitarlo.

—¿Llevas...? —Se me quebró la voz y volví a intentarlo—. ¿Llevas algo debajo de la bata? Aquello pareció animarla un poco.

—No —me contestó con una expresión risueña—. ¿Para qué?

Me quedé allí sentada, completamente paralizada. Era un juego: me obligaba a participar, desplegaba sus artes seductoras y me invitaba a seducirla. Y sin embargo... ¿con cuántas mujeres había jugado a aquel juego? "Qué más da, ¿acaso no estás disfrutando? Sí, me gusta, pero me gustaría más si lo hiciera sólo para mí, si desplegara sus artes Seductoras sólo para mí. Jamás tendrás a una mujer así de sexy y erótica para ti sola, aunque no sea una prostituta. Estoy acostumbrada a las niñas ricas y caprichosas que solo me ven como Brittany PIERCE hija del gran empresario agg solo veían mi apellido en cambio esta latina es toda una mujer … ardiente .. y.. me mordí el labio inferior por lo tanto Supongo que era fácil adivinar mis siniestros pensamientos.

Cuando la miré, una sombra de pasión apareció en su rostro.

—¿Quieres que me desnude? —dijo, mientras acercaba la mano al cinturón de su bata.

—No, por favor. —Levanté la mano. No me sentía capaz de soportar aquella mirada: la de alguien que espera instrucciones. Sin embargo, siguió mirándome.

—¿Quieres que...? —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la cama. Ah, sí, claro que quería, y mucho, pero así no. Con aquella actitud profesional, no. Y por otra parte... ¿de cuánto tiempo disponíamos? Tal vez fuera recomendable aclarar ese punto antes de entrar en materia. Me aclaré la garganta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo...? —empecé a decir haciendo ademanes con las manos de manera nerviosa. Se echó a reír y pareció aliviada.

—Ah, ya entiendo —dijo—, te preocupa el tiempo. —Se inclinó sobre mí y como quien no quiere la cosa apoyó la mano en mi pierna.

El roce de su piel fue como una descarga eléctrica. Acercó un poco la cara y dijo—: De momento no te preocupes por eso. —Me Hablaba en voz baja. Frotó su mejilla contra la mía y empezó a subirme la mano por la pierna

—. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti — me susurró al oído—, una clienta ha cancelado su cita.

Me aparté de golpe hacia la otra esquina del sofá ,tal vez demasiado bruscamente. "¡Así que era eso", pensé! de inmediato ella Se puso en pie de un salto y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su bata—. ¡No hagas eso! —Me lanzó una mirada centelleante—. ¡Esto es lo que hay! ¡Ya sabes a qué me dedico! —Giró sobre sus tacones de aguja, miró en la otra dirección y luego se volvió para observarme una vez más—. Y hoy tú eres mi clienta. ¿O no?

Me senté sobre las manos y me balanceé hacia delante y hacia atrás.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Susurre mirando al suelo Me observó con una mirada un poco más dulce. Se acercó al sofá, apoyó una rodilla en el asiento y me cogió la cara con ambas manos.— ¿Te sirve de algo que te diga que me gustas mucho? —Me miró directamente a los ojos.

Yo asentí en silencio y tragué saliva con dificultad.

—¿No se lo dices a...?

—No, no se lo digo a todas. —Se rió, en Tono bajo —. No, de verdad que no —seguía sujetándome la cara con las manos—.Osea, me gustas!. —Me dio un besito en la mejilla —. Sí, la verdad es que me gustas. — me dio otro beso pero esta vez en mis labios —. Creo que hasta me gustas mucho!.

[Continuara…]


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

— me gustas. —Me dio un besito en la mejilla izquierda—. Sí, la verdad es que me gustas. — me dio otro beso pero esta vez en mis labios —. Creo que hasta me gustas mucho!.

Sus susurros sensuales me sumergieron en un mar de lava ardiendo. Después se dejó caer hacia delante y me besó. Besaba increíblemente bien, y al igual que en nuestro primer encuentro, me puso de lo más caliente. Se dejó caer a mi lado y me atrajo hacia Ella. La abracé, y noté lo suave y agradable que era al tacto la seda de su bata; tanto, que no supe muy bien si prefería abrazarla con Aquella prenda o sin ella.

—No quiero que te desnudes —dije, tras liberarme de su beso.

Ella se echó a reír en voz baja.

—Supongo que se puede arreglar —dijo. Apoyó los labios en mi garganta y los dejó resbalar a lo largo de mi cuello. Yo gemí de placer. La tapicería de piel me parecía muy Agradable e incitante. Se dejó caer hasta que quedó debajo de mí, pero sin apartar los labios de mi garganta. Empezó a Desabrocharme la camisa y cada vez que desabrochaba un botón, besaba la piel que quedaba al descubierto. Finalmente se dejó caer hacia atrás y me miró. No me sonrió. Yo le devolví la mirada y supe que estaba enamorada de ella. Y también supe que jamás podría decírselo, de la misma manera que jamás podría esperar oírselo decir a ella.

—¿No te gustaría ponerte un poco más cómoda? Regresé a la realidad y me di cuenta de que aún llevaba puestas las botas. ¡Qué vergüenza! Me puse en pie de un salto, me quité las botas y me desabroché el pantalón. La observé: estaba tendida sobre el sofá y el blanco de su bata contrastaba de una forma sorprendente con su piel morena: ella, acostada con una pose elegante, completaba la escena a la perfección. La miré, un tanto deprimida.

—¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

—¿El qué? —Me sentía furiosa y ya no recordaba para qué me había puesto en pie.

—Desnudarte. —Lo dijo como quien dice algo obvio. Parecía como si estuviera esperando algo. Ah, claro, los deseos de sus clientas... Sacudí vigorosamente la cabeza para ahuyentar los malos pensamientos.

—¡No! —grité para callar la vocecita que oía en el interior de mi cabeza. Tal vez grité demasiado—. Puedo hacerlo yo solita — añadí, un tanto encogida.

—Estoy segurísima —afirmó ella, nuevo con un gesto risueño.

La seda de la bata que llevaba marcaba claramente las curvas de su cuerpo: sus hombros rectos, sus pechos, sus abdominales bien pronunciados, la línea curva de sus caderas... Muy despacio, me quité los pantalones. Ella no dejaba de observarme y me sentí un poco incómoda.

—¿Te importaría mirar hacia otro lado?—le dije.

—Claro, cómo no. Cedió a mis deseos inmediatamente, aunque tuve la sensación de que apartaba la mirada en contra de su voluntad. "Bueno, es que no es muy justo: tú la observas con una mirada cargada de deseo, pero cuando ella hace lo mismo... Sí, ya lo sé, ¡pero es que es preciosa! Además, está acostumbrada". Mi conciencia estaba empezando a fastidiarme. "¿Y eso justifica que seas una maleducada?", me riñó desde algún rincón de mi mente, pero yo no le hice ni caso.

Me acerqué de nuevo al sofá, cada vez más excitada. Tanto, que me notaba el pulso en el cuello. Ella seguía mirando por la ventana.

Me arrodillé junto al sofá y apoyé una mano en su estómago, pero no se movió. Un segundo después, lo entendí.

—Mírame, por favor —le dije. Se volteo y me miró. No me acaba de convencer eso de que hiciera todo lo que yo le pedía. Debajo de mi mano, su estómago subía y bajaba a intervalos regulares. Deslicé un poco más la mano y la metí bajo su bata. La dejé Reposar sobre la parte superior de su pierna. Ella seguía respirando tranquilamente, con absoluta normalidad, y yo pensé de nuevo en lo que había pensado aquella mañana: tal vez era cierto que no sentía nada de nada. Pero... ¿y la otra vez? Aquella noche, las cosas fueron muy distintas. Aparté la mano, sin que ella protestara.

Santana dejó descansar una mano en mi nuca y empezó a besarme de nuevo muy apasionadamente recorriendo con su lengua toda mi boca, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba mi cuerpo de manera lenta lo cual hizo que me estremeciera. Separó los labios y me obligó a acercarme un poco más. Me tomo fuerte de la nuca mientras frotaba su cuerpo contra el mio .

Debe de ser su técnica número 324, pensé. A pesar de lo experta que era su lengua, mi excitación desapareció por completo y ella se dio cuenta.

—¿He hecho algo que no te gusta? Detestaba aquella buena voluntad, aquel tono afable de su voz, aquel empeño en que todo me resultara lo más satisfactorio posible... Sí, de nuevo su profesionalidad. Al fin y al cabo, estaba haciendo su trabajo, ¿por qué me costaba tanto aceptarlo?

—No, no —me apresuré a negar—. Es culpa mía. Supongo que hoy no estoy de humor para esto. —Desde luego, era una mentira y ella se dio cuenta. Me puse en pie. No podía hacerlo, y estaba Claro que jamás podría. La última vez que nos habíamos hecho, nuestro encuentro había sido una sorpresa, pero esta vez estaba todo planeado, había hecho cita con ella para tener sexo. Esa era la diferencia. Me miró, expectante, pero tuve la sensación de que me observaba sin ningún interés especial. Eso me pareció, por lo menos

—. Me voy enseguida —dije—. Discúlpame, por favor. Sé puso en pie, con uno de esos movimientos suyos tan elegantes, que a mí me hacían parecer un elefante en una cacharrería.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada —dijo—. Una tarde libre no prevista.

Sonrió, como si yo fuera la vecina, una vecina a la que conoces sólo de vista. No hizo ningún intento por retenerme. Claro, ¿y por qué iba a hacerlo? Yo no le importaba en absoluto. Por algún motivo, su fachada se había resquebrajado un poco durante nuestro primer encuentro, pero ahora, en cualquier caso, no quedaba ya ningún indicio de esa grieta.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que me habría gustado que su reacción fuera distinta.

Me tragué el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta y me di la vuelta. En cuestión de segundos, ya estaba vestida; ella seguía allí plantada con una sonrisa cordial, de buena vecindad, en los labios.

—Esto... eh... ¿cuánto te debo? — Dios mio La situación ¡era espantosa! Nunca en mi vida había hecho algo así "pagar por sexo" eso no es nada típico de la gran empresaria brittany s pierce, pero es que esta latina, me encanta, me vuelve loca. Recé para que no le llevara mucho tiempo calcularlo, pues estaba segura de que en cualquier momento se me escaparían las lágrimas y ella lo notaria. En su sonrisa, sin embargo, algo había cambiado, aunque casi imperceptiblemente.

—Nada brittany —dijo, mientras alzaba una mano—. Tus besos han valido la pena. Era la segunda vez que no me cobraba, Su sonrisa me hacía enloquecer pero Su actitud indiferente me dejaba muy claro lo mucho que me había engañado a mí misma.

El amor no era algo que tuviera espacio en su vida y, desde luego, no era yo la mujer que podía cambiar ese hecho. Y si a mí me sucedía exactamente lo contrario, bueno, obviamente era mi problema.

Dada su profesión, ella no podía enamorarse, y yo tendría que haberlo visto desde el principio. Pero no: sólo una tonta como yo esperaría algo más. Al fin y al cabo, yo siempre conseguía lo que quería, ¿no? Sí, de una mujer con profesión "común" tal vez, pero... ¿de ella? No. Seguramente se había acostado con más mujeres de las que yo podía imaginar.

Me vi a mí misma como si me estuviera contemplando en un espejo. Una ejecutiva de aspecto normal, la típica rubia de ojos azules. Yo tenía el pelo dorado, no quedaría mal al lado de su brillante melena negra. Un contraste interesante. "Oh, no, déjalo ya, no está la cosa como para hacer chistes".

Sin embargo, la actitud objetiva que mi parte intelectual me obligó a mantener en esos momentos, me sirvió para seguir con los pies en el suelo y para contener las lágrimas que ya intentaban salir los ojos.

—Bueno, pues vale —dije, por decir algo. Ella me tendió la mano y yo se la estreché automáticamente. Fue un momento increíble... una eternidad que duró cinco segundos. Ella representó su papel a la perfección, sin dejar de sonreír ni un instante. Yo ya no podía sonreír, así que me volví a toda prisa y eché a correr hacia la puerta. Al cerrarla, vi de reojo que ella ya había dado media vuelta y que se dirigía a la otra habitación, seguramente para empezar a disfrutar de aquel día libre que no había previsto.

Pulsé el botón del ascensor... y luego bajé por las escaleras. de los escalones bajo mis pies. Me habría gustado más ir en la otra dirección. Nada tenía sentido: llevaba años en la oficina, era capaz de dirigir proyectos, de liderar un equipo, de tomar decisiones, de gastar o ganar millones a través de mi empresa y sin embargo... ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? Nada, desesperarme por una mujer que no lo merecía, que ni siquiera me deseaba, y mucho menos me iba a querer.

El camino de vuelta a casa se volvió borroso por las lágrimas que llenaban mis ojos. Todo lo que me rodeaba era una especie de masa deprimente y desdibujada. En mi mente se alternaban la esperanza y la resignación. A lo mejor ella... No, a lo mejor no.

Seguramente, ya hacía rato que me había olvidado. Seguramente había salido a dar una vueltecita por el upper east side : no me costó mucho imaginarla en un deportivo pequeño y elegante. Bueno, a lo mejor tenía un coche grande, Bueno, ¿y qué me importaba eso a mí? ¿Qué esperaba? No era la primera vez que me enamoraba de una mujer que no sentía lo mismo por mí. Y, desde luego, no era la primera vez que sufría por alguien. ¿Acaso no había aprendido de mis experiencias? Pues no. Me acordé en ese momento de uno de mis grandes amores de la época en que yo vivía en la residencia universitaria, que por cierto ahora es una gran amiga . Se parecía mucho a ella. me perdía sin remedio en cuanto veía una belleza morena de ojos oscuros y penetrantes.

Mis estudios se resentían —cada mujer me costaba por lo menos un semestre— y yo también me resentía, qué le vamos a hacer. Ahora, sin embargo, tenía un buen trabajo, llevaba bastante tiempo soltera y no me iba tan mal, ¿no? llegue a tener varios encuentros sin importancia Pero Con santana, sin embargo... con ella había algo distinto, un sentimiento muy especial.

"Ay, señor, que voy hacer? Esta mujer me tiene como quiere y sin siquiera ser consiente de eso , Supongo que tengo dar las gracias por trabajar rodeada de colegas del sexo masculino, porque de no haber sido así, mi vida sería un caos absoluto, si hubiese laborado cerca de alguien como santana , desde luego, no habría aguantado seis años en la Empresa mi propio padre me hubiera despedido ".

Tuve que convencerme que las cosas volverían a la normalidad y que, me olvidaría de santana pero es que Una chica guapa, especialmente si era morena, podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo, que me gustaría casi al instante. Pero repito con santana es diferente es hasta mas intenso Ya me lo Profetizó una de mis abuelas, que dijo que yo no lo tendría fácil en la vida. En aquel momento, me molestó bastante pero... ¿acaso no había acertado? ¿Por qué tenía esa tendencia a complicarme innecesariamente la vida? Me fui a casa convencida de que sencillamente era inevitable, lo cual tampoco era nada nuevo, pues ya estaba pensado en santana nuevamente

El corto paseo me sirvió al menos para tranquilizarme un poco, o eso creía yo. Me tumbé en el sofá y, de inmediato, empecé a desearla otra vez: olí su perfume, sentí su piel, la vi frente a mí...Pero no como la había visto la mayor parte del tiempo, sino como yo quería verla, es decir, como una mujer que me amaba y que me permitía amarla.

Sentía tantos deseos de tocarla que de repente, empecé a notar un calor muy intenso por todo el cuerpo. Pensé que tal vez se trataba de la excitación de antes, que no había sido aplacada, así que me puse a dar brincos para tratar de sacudírmela dem encima. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo no se dejó engañar, al menos no con movimientos tan insignificantes. Lo único que podía hacer era tomar la bolsa de deportes e irme al gimnasio.

Cuando terminé mi habitual rutina de dos horas, que normalmente hacía dos o tres veces por semana, me dirigí a la sala de máquinas, y cuando ya no fui capaz de levantar ni una sola pesa más porque me temblaban todos los músculos, me dirigí a las bicicletas estáticas. Seleccioné la opción "carrera" y elegí al oponente más difícil. Sabía perfectamente que no estaba preparada, pero tampoco habría conseguido ganar a un oponente más débil.

Me sentía como una perdedora absoluta. Cuando la lucecita roja del panel de control llegó a la línea de meta casi un kilómetro por delante de mí y confirmó el concepto que en esos momentos tenía yo de mí misma, me sentí por fin satisfecha y me fui a la ducha completamente agotada. Me costó un gran esfuerzo conducir hasta mi apartamento y arrastrarme por la escalera hacia mi apartamento. Me dejé caer en la cama sin ni siquiera quitarme el chándal y me quedé dormida de inmediato.

Me desperté por culpa de una pesadilla espantosa. Yo estaba en la habitación y había alguien junto a mí. Las cosas se movían solas.

La puerta se abría muy despacio y proyectaba una sombra en la pared. Tuve la sensación de que había algo oculto allí detrás.

Tanteé en busca del interruptor de la lamparita de noche y cuando encendí la luz, me di cuenta de que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación. Una vez, tras vivir una experiencia similar, un psicólogo me contó que esos miedos son la inversión de un deseo. La persona no quiere en realidad estar sola, pero lo está, por eso imagina que hay alguien. Por desgracia, eso causa la misma ansiedad que estar solo, porque no es real. Y también por desgracia, la explicación no sirvió para calmar mis miedos, por mucho que me la creyera al pie de la letra. Así pues, dejé la luz encendida; después de abrir los ojos unas cuantas veces más, presa del pánico, mis sobre estimuladas sinapsis me permitieron conciliar el sueño reparador que tanta falta me hacía. De hecho, me quedé dormida con una sonrisa en los labios, pues lo último que cruzó por mi mente fue una experiencia parecida que me sucedió en la segunda residencia en la que viví. En aquella ocasión, acababa de trasladarme y tuve una pesadilla que me hizo abandonar precipitadamente la habitación. Como suele ocurrir en las residencias de estudiantes, lo único que tienes es una habitación, así que no me quedó más remedio que sentarme en el pasillo. Me sentía incapaz de volver a entrar por miedo a encontrarme con los espantosos fantasmas de mi imaginación. Muy temprano por la mañana, cuando yo ya casi me había congelado (por supuesto, no podía entrar en mi habitación a coger una manta), llegó un estudiante Obviamente, a él no le habían impresionado en lo más mínimo mis fantasmas, y lo único que vio fue a una chica sentada en pijama en el pasillo, temblando de frío. Sólo le había visto una vez, es decir, no nos conocíamos, pero su comentario de: "¿Hay ratones en tu habitación?" me hizo reír y consiguió que olvidara mis tenebrosos pensamientos. Después de aquello, pude volver a mi habitación y seguir durmiendo. Un comentario como aquel, un amigo desconocido e inesperado (o mejor aún, una amiga) era justo lo que necesitaba ahora. Pero evidentemente, esta vez no me iba a quedar más remedio que arreglármelas solita.

Al día siguiente fui a la oficina, aunque sabía que sería incapaz de concentrarme en el trabajo. Sin embargo, la perspectiva de quedarme en casa me parecía mucho peor. Como los ratones de la habitación. Y de día, ni siquiera podía utilizar eso como excusa. En el trabajo me limité a hacer lo imprescindible. Sé que ese día no fui la mejor trabajadora del mundo y, desde luego, tampoco fui la mejor jefa del mundo.

Finn y puck ya estaban más que acostumbrados a que no siempre estuviera de un humor excelente, pero lo cierto es que jamás me habían visto así: en lugar de tomar decisiones, las aplazaba; delegué todo lo que pude, pero lo hice tan mal que todo el rato tenía que responder a preguntas y hacer aclaraciones; y a los que tuvieron la mala suerte de tener que preguntarme algo no les quedó más remedio que aguantar mi mal humor.

Actué de esa forma hasta que ni yo misma fui capaz de soportarme un solo minuto más. Volví a probar con el gimnasio y después regresé a la oficina algo más relajada y de un humor más aceptable. En cualquier caso, mi incapacidad para controlar la situación no me hacía Precisamente feliz. Por experiencia, sabía que sólo existían dos posibles desenlaces: o bien la convencía para que se comportara conmigo de la forma que yo deseaba, al menos en parte, o bien estaba condenada a pensar en ella durante mucho tiempo, oscilando entre la alegría y la esperanza, la decepción y la Resignación.

lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea de cómo conseguir lo primero: "la alegría" , gracias a mis numerosas experiencias sabía que la segunda posibilidad: "la esperanza" era tan agotadora y estresante, que lo mejor era evitarla directamente. Llegué a la conclusión de que tenía que prescindir de un elemento "sexo" si quería disfrutar de los otros "paz y felicidad interior", ya que dichos elementos eran absolutamente irreconciliables. Y teniendo en cuenta de quién estamos hablando, inimaginables. Hasta ahora, todos nuestros encuentros habían tenido que ver con el sexo, así que no era capaz de imaginarla en otro plano.

Nuestra relación, "si es que la tenemos", se basa en eso, en el sexo. ¿Qué le propondría yo a una mujer a la que acabara de conocer, una mujer con la que aún no me hubiera acostado y con la que ni siquiera supiese si llegaría a hacerlo? Pues estaba bastante claro, le propondría algo normal y corriente, como ir al cine o salir a cenar. Claro... ¿por qué no? Lo peor que podía pasar era que me dijera que no y, en ese caso, bueno, superaría la decepción.

Me di cuenta de lo entusiasmado que se mostraba mi lado masoquista respecto a esa decisión. Esa noche pensaba dormir como un tronco. Mañana será otro día, me dije, tal vez el día perfecto para llamar a alguien...

[Continuara…]


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5 **

Jueves por la noche, y yo con mi celular en mano, dando vueltas y vueltas por mi apartamento la verdad es que soy muy afortunada en tener un apartamento tan grande porque de lo contrario abría hecho un enorme hoyo en el piso de tanto caminar en círculos alrededor de la mesa , me detengo , camino hacia las enorme ventanas de vidrio que se encuentran frente de la mesa y observo la noche de new york , con los edificios , las luces y el ruido , no pude evitar preguntarme "¿que estará haciendo santana?" ¿Tendrá la noche "libre" o estará con una clienta?: Una clienta que esta disfrutando de su cuerpo, sus besos, sus carisias… ¡ya basta brittany deja de torturarte! Si lo esta, no es tu problema, me digo mientras que sostengo muy fuerte el celular aun en mi mano.

Quería llamarla me convencí a mi misma hoy en la oficina que lo haría, pero ahora que estoy a un paso de hacerlo ¿porque no lo hago? ¿Qué me detiene? Si ya la he llamado antes, será porque esta vez es diferente, esta vez no la llamo para pedirle "sexo" a cambio de "dinero" ¡cielos! No dejo de sentirme fatal cada vez que pongo los pies sobre la tierra y me doy cuenta que me he convertido en una clienta fija de una prostituta ¿en que momento paso? Aunque la verdadera pregunta es ¿en que momento me enamore?.

—¡demonios yo no quiero ser solo una maldita clienta! —le grito al apartamento vacío , "ya que Ni siquiera una mascota tengo" , que triste suele ser mi vida a veces, este apartamento tan grande y yo viviendo aquí sola, pero lo mas extraño de todo es que siempre me sentí bien , nunca me sentí sola … hasta que conocí a santana.

Me separe de la ventana, y camine hasta los sofás grises que se encuentran en el salón , con una mesa en el centro y sobre está, mi pequeña planta que es al parecer es mi única compañera en el apartamento, me siento en el sofá mas grande el cual esta ubicado en otras de las enormes ventanas de mi hogar y miro mi celular decidida , busco su numero entre mis contactos y llamo.

El celular hace ese famoso ring un par de veces mientras que yo me muerdo una uña esperando escuchar su voz.

—¿si brittany? —se escucha su delicada voz , me derrito al instante , con tan solo escucharla — ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—ho-hola — contesto un tanto nerviosa—¿puedes hablar o estas ocupada?

—estoy libre hoy , solo estaba viendo tv —me dice de lo mas calmada, mientras que yo estoy hecha un mar de nervios.

—esta bien, me preguntaba si… bueno si …. ¿Podríamos tener una cita? —dije expectante ,esperando su respuesta

—esta bien, déjame buscar la agenta y te digo , no cuelgues —"me va a programar otra cita! Dioss"— ¿brittany sigues allí?

—si aquí estoy—digo tratando de decirlo lo mas naturalmente posible.

—excelente, tengo libres, el próximo jueves pero en la noche y el viernes "solo" en la mañana, ¿cual día escoges? —me dice con tanto profesionalismo que por un momento pensé que estaba pidiendo cita con el dentista o la peluquera.

—Santana creo que no entendiste lo que intentaba decirte—le dije armada de pura valentía.

—por supuesto que entendí, me dijiste que querías una cita y te estoy dando un espacio en mi cronograma, ¿o no era eso lo que querías? — pregunta un tanto confundida

—no, no era eso lo que quería, te estoy hablando de una cita, pero de esas citas de la vida cotidiana, como…. Como ir a … cenar por ejemplo.

—¿Una cita para cenar? un poco raro, ¿no? —dijo algo impresionada

A mí sí que me parecía extraño. Ella consideraba perfectamente aceptable programar una cita sexual, pero, en cambio, una sencilla invitación para salir a cenar se le antojaba "raro". Bueno, hasta ese momento yo siempre había creído que salir a cenar era una actividad relativamente normal. Cuando el trabajo no lo impedía saboteando mi vida social "algunas personas me consideraban una adicta al trabajo", yo tenía la costumbre de salir a cenar dos o tres veces por semana con algún amigo o con alguna amiga. Cocinar no siempre me resultaba posible debido a mi volumen de trabajo y además, tampoco es que me divirtiera especialmente cocinar para mí sola. Sin embargo, cuando tenía tiempo "lo cual, insisto, sucedía muy pocas veces" invitaba a un par o tres de amigos a cenar en casa. Teniendo en cuenta mi aspecto tan obvio de ejecutiva, que no siempre acababa de encajar con actividades tan "del hogar" , cocinar no se me daba del todo mal. Mis soufflés son famosos.

—¿Demasiado rara para aceptarla? — pregunté directamente.

En mi opinión, no parecía haber muchos motivos para andarse con rodeos. Su decisión dependía, probablemente, de criterios de los cuales yo no sabía nada, como tampoco sabía nada de ella. Por mi mente revolotearon unas cuantas ideas sobre lo que haría en el caso de que me dijera que no: ¿atar en su ventana globos con las letras de "Feliz Cumpleaños"? Bueno, ni siquiera sabía cuándo era su cumpleaños. Hiciera lo que hiciera, seguro que me iba a decir que no. ¡Me encanta que me rechace una mujer de la cual estoy locamente enamorada! Me dije con sarcasmo

—Demasiado rara como para no pensarlo bien antes —dijo ella enseguida. No se dejaba sorprender. Su comentario no era ni profesional ni personal. Eso podía entenderlo, pero me molestó un poco su actitud distante. Quería saber qué se ocultaba detrás

—.O sea, que no puedo contestarte ahora — me dijo , Se comportaba con tanta indiferencia, que sentí ganas de darme cabezazos contra la pared por haberla llamado. No tenía motivos para quedar conmigo a excepción, quizá, de los profesionales, "de las citas sexuales" pero no era eso lo que yo le estaba ofreciendo. Aunque... sí, quizá era eso lo que la frenaba. Quizá debía decidir antes a qué categoría pertenecía yo: a la de las clientas o a la de las... ¿de las qué?

—. ¿Puedes volver a llamarme la semana que viene? —¡¿Qué? ¿La semana que viene? no oh!"—me dije—, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Está claro que no quiere.

—Sí, claro. ¿A qué hora... a qué hora puedo encontrarte? —la idea de interrumpirla mientras estaba "trabajando" me resultaba insoportable.

—Ya lo descubrirás —dijo. Claro: si no contestaba al teléfono, es que estaba "ocupada". ¿Por qué me torturaba a mí misma de esa manera? "Porque siempre haces lo mismo. Porque las mujeres que te rechazan te parecen mucho más deseables". Me dio rabia, pero no podía llevarle la contraria a mi mente puesto que, sencillamente, tenía razón. Y en honor a la verdad, ese era el único motivo por el cual nos habíamos encontrado. Me había atraído su frialdad, su actitud "ya fuera fingida o real" de mirarme por encima y su indiferencia. En el ínterin, probablemente tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que era real, aunque me habría gustado más pensar lo contrario.

—esta bien , pero ¿prefieres que te llame algún día en concreto? —Estoy segura de que mi voz sonó bastante sarcástica, pero no tenía ganas de llamarla cada día y no encontrarla hasta el fin de semana. Después de todo, mi masoquismo no llegaba a tanto. Se echó a reír. En serio, ¡se echó a reír!

—Estás loca —comentó.

—¿Te sorprende? —ahora sí que estaba harta. ¡Se había reído de mí! Desde luego, no estaba dispuesta a consentírselo. Y por lo general, cuando invitaba a alguien a cenar, la gente solía aceptar mi invitación con un poco más de entusiasmo, murmuré entre dientes. Sin embargo, ella ni siquiera me oyó.

—Por si te sirve de algo, no me encontrarás antes del miércoles.

—Oh, sí, me sirve de mucho. ¡Muchas gracias! Colgué el auricular bruscamente.

¿Por quién me había tomado? Probablemente por lo que era: un perrito desesperado rascando en su puerta. Me avergonzaba de mí misma, pero aún no podía rendirme. De momento, no me había dicho que no. Me sumergí en mi trabajo y traté de no pensar en ella constantemente. Hacía bastante tiempo que el proyecto no progresaba tan rápidamente. Sin embargo, lo de no pensar en ella no se me daba tan bien, pues dedicaba todos los minutos libres a esa actividad.

Mientras rellenaba un formulario para solicitar una ampliación del presupuesto en medio millón de dólares, la vi frente a mí, sonriendo y vestida con su bata de seda. Sentí deseos de desnudarla y abrazarla, pero era imposible, claro. No podía imaginarla desnuda, y sabía perfectamente por qué: ella no había dudado a la hora de poner su cuerpo a mi disposición, porque no tenía nada que esconder.

Sin embargo, hasta ahora sólo había visto "cuando ella no miraba" un pequeño fragmento de su alma. Lo que a mí me interesaba era el resto de aquello de lo que formaba parte aquel pequeño fragmento. Sin duda, lo tenía muy bien escondido y difícilmente me lo mostraría voluntariamente.

Durante el transcurso de la semana tomé la decisión de intentarlo una última vez. Después de todo, no quería quedar como una absoluta idiota. Sin embargo, no sabía si sería capaz o no de mantenerme firme en mi decisión. Aquella mujer ocupaba mi mente por completo, y lo peor de todo era que estaba completamente segura de que ella no dedicaba ni un solo minuto a pensar en mí. Casi con toda probabilidad, se distraía con alguna otra mujer ,mejor dicho "otra clienta" que ni siquiera podía ofrecerle mucho más que yo.

[continuara…]


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6 **

Los días transcurrían igual que las escenas de una película mala. Me encontraba en la oficina con mucho trabajo por hacer a la derecha del escritorio se encontraban torres de papeles que de la empresa, que esperaban por mi firma para diferentes tipos de permisos que necesitaba la empresa. Estaba increíblemente agotada, los parpados se me cerraban solos…..

_… __De repente me encontraba sentada en un café de mujeres llamado Bella Donna. Qué apropiado. Eso es exactamente lo que erasantana, una mujer hermosa y también "o eso me parece ahora" un veneno lento y mortal. Cómo me había excitado... Hizo una entrada majestuosa, como si conociera a todo el mundo o bien como si no conociera a nadie. Quizás era la primera vez que entraba allí o quizás había estado miles de veces. No sabría decir si las mujeres que hablaban con ella lo hacían porque la encontraban tan fascinante como yo, o porque ya la conocían. Ella las trató a todas con la misma_

_Despreocupación e indiferencia y no se sentó a tomar algo con ninguna, sino que se sentó sola. Eran las demás las que se le acercaban. En serio, era como una reina… una reina de la noche que recibía a la corte. Yo me dediqué a observarla de lejos y luego decidí llamar su atención. Sin embargo, ella no miraba nunca en mi dirección, lo cual despertó aún más mi curiosidad. Tal vez fue sólo mi leve frustración lo que me llevó a tomar la decisión e ir a saludarla . Ella no pareció interesada en lo más mínimo. A decir verdad, apenas era capaz de recordar lo sucedido a partir de ese momento. De repente, me encontré en mitad de una situación sin saber muy bien cómo o por qué había llegado hasta allí. Mis circunstancias actuales eran en la oficina firmando montones de papeles…._

Ring ring! Sonó mi celular despertándome del mas exquisito sueño

—¡esto es increíble! Exclame a la oficina vacía— ahora hasta en mis sueños se mete, definitivamente estoy locamente obsesionada con esta mujer — el celular seguía haciendo ese molestoso sonido era mi socio Hudson preguntando si ya tenia listos los papeles para el firmarlos también ya que eran necesarias sus firmas.

—Aun no Finn son demasiados documentos me crees un pulpo? Te llamare cuando estén listos y lo recoges a mi oficina! — le dije molesta y colgué sin dejarlo responder.

Recurrí a toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no pasarme el día entero pensando en ella. Después de todo, tenía cosas que hacer: trabajar un poco, por ejemplo. Aquella distracción forzada me convenía porque si no, el día se me habría hecho eterno.

Y era cierto: tras un deprimente fin de semana que había pasado en un aislamiento autoimpuesto —¿por qué actuaba así conmigo misma?— El miércoles estaba ya legando a su fin. ¡No, no y no! Durante toda la tarde, me prohibí llamarla. ¿Quién sabe qué me esperaba? Se me ocurrió la idea de que era más probable que tuviese las mañanas "completas". Claro, una que va a la peluquería, otra que va a hacer la compra... Me pregunté cómo se sentían las otras mujeres, haciendo un hueco para estar con ella entre la visita al carnicero y la visita al verdulero. ¿Acaso esa clase de frivolidad les resultaba especialmente apetecible? ¿O sólo formaba parte de lo que hacían siempre, es decir, pasar el rato? Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más me daba cuenta de que eso no formaba parte de mi mundo. Y sin embargo me había enamorado de ella.

"¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Te estás poniendo en ridículo, te estás poniendo en ridículo!". Esas palabras cruzaron mi mente igual que las cancioncillas que cantábamos en el colegio cuando saltábamos a la cuerda, mientras la cuerda cortaba el aire para luego restallar y raspar contra el suelo. Me invadió una furiosa decepción. ¿Acaso no era yo dueña de mí misma? ¿No podía decidir lo que era bueno para mí y lo que no lo era? "¿Y esto es bueno para ti? No, seguramente no. Entonces...¿Por qué lo haces? Exacto. Esa es la cuestión". No me quedó más remedio que aceptarlo. Ansiaba estar con ella, quería algo más que ser solo una clienta y entonces Tomé una decisión: "Las mujeres especiales requieren estrategias especiales, ¡hurra!".

Así que la llamé esa tarde y las cosas fueron casi como la primera vez. Ella contestó en tono tranquilo. No se me ocurrió una buena forma de empezar, así que lo que hice fue preguntarle lo siguiente, después de decir: — hola soy Brittany ¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?

— ¿Qué propuesta? —preguntó ella. ¡Lo sabía! Después de todo, una semana es un plazo considerable de tiempo. ¿Por qué suponer que se acordaba de mi invitación? Seguramente, había estado muy ocupada con cosas que no tenían nada que ver. Me daba miedo hablar, porque estaba segura de que no podría contener la rabia.

—¿Sigues ahí? —preguntó ella, transcurridos unos instantes.

—Sí —dije, controlando mi voz y tratando de que no se me notara por teléfono

—. Te había preguntado si querías salir a cenar conmigo.

—Ah, sí —dijo, como si lo recordara vagamente—. Ya lo he pensado.

Vaya, me dije, eso sí que es una buena habilidad: se le había olvidado y aun así, había sido capaz de pensar en ello. ¡Esperaba que alguien se lo hiciera a ella alguna vez!

—¿Y? —"Mordaz" sólo describe por encima el tono de voz que utilicé—. ¿A qué conclusión has llegado? —La verdad es que no sabía durante cuánto tiempo podría mantener el control. Estaba segura de que ella pensaba declinar mi invitación y ese pronóstico sirvió para tranquilizarme un poco. Un final rápido y sin dolor (¡sí, eso es!) sería, al fin y al cabo, lo mejor para mí.

—Todavía no estoy segura —me contestó, en voz baja.

—¡Pero si has tenido una semana entera para pensarlo! —exclamé, impulsada más por la sorpresa que por el enfado. Pero claro, en realidad no había tenido una semana entera para pensarlo, puesto que mi llamada acababa de recordárselo.

¿Por qué en mi interior se acumulaban al mismo tiempo tanta rabia y tanto deseo? De haber estado ella frente a mí, no me habría largado igual que la última vez: eso estaba clarísimo, independientemente de que tuviera o no intención de cobrarme. Desde luego, no habría obtenido de ella lo que yo quería, pero al menos habría disfrutado de buen sexo. ¡Hasta yo sabía eso!

—Una semana pasa enseguida — comentó ella, más como excusa que como constatación de un hecho. ¡Ah, sí, claro! Estaba convencida de que a ella el tiempo se le había pasado mucho más deprisa que a mí. Con una vida tan ajetreada como la suya, el tiempo pasa muy deprisa. Me hizo sentir vieja, pero mi rabia fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Después de todo, no me servía de gran cosa. Si yo se lo permitía, me haría esperar otra semana, y luego otra y otra...

—De acuerdo —dije, en un tono de resignación y abnegación — No hace falta que aceptes, si no quieres.

—Yo no he dicho eso. —dije inmediatamente y un poco exaltada. Me sorprendió una vez más. La situación había cambiado, pues la respuesta era más positiva de lo que yo esperaba

—. Es que hay que considerar muchas cosas. ¿Respecto a una invitación para salir a cenar? No me cupo ninguna duda de que aquella mujer vivía en un mundo completamente distinto al mío. En mi caso, sólo había dos cosas que considerar: "¿Puedo ir? ¿Quiero ir?". Bueno, puede que también el tipo de comida, pero desde luego, tomar esa decisión no llevaba una semana entera. ¿O sí?

—¿Por qué? ¿No eres capaz de decidir si quieres ir a un chino o a un italiano? —aunque la pregunta pareciera muy banal, tal vez para ella tenía un significado mucho más profundo. Se echó a reír.

—No es tan sencillo —dijo. Sus procesos mentales eran demasiado para mí. No era capaz de imaginar motivos convincentes para que una persona pudiera alcanzar tal grado de complicación. Y yo no podía esperar otra semana, de eso estaba segura, así que... ¡ahora o nunca!

—¿Podrías aceptar una invitación para cenar en un sitio fuera de la ciudad, que acaba de abrir, que no sirve comida china ni italiana y que tiene un patio? —Desde luego, aquello ofrecía muchas posibilidades. Ni era demasiado íntimo, ni demasiado informal. Y en una agradable noche de verano como aquella... ¿quién sabe qué podía ocurrir? A través del teléfono me legó un ruido que se parecía bastante a una carcajada.

—Mira que eres insistente —dijo. — de manera relajada

—Bueno, sí, reconozco que es bastante complicado convencerte para salir a cenar, pero por... —iba decir "una mujer hermosa", pero ya que se lo decían a diario, no le habría emocionado especialmente, así que terminé mi frase de otra forma— una buena cena, yo hago lo que sea.

—Bueno, esta bien —aceptó amablemente—, pero tendrás que esperar un poco más. Antes de mañana no puedo.

Casi de inmediato, cruzó por mi mente el más espantoso de todos los posibles motivos que le impedían salir esa noche. En realidad, sólo podía haber un motivo: que ya tuviese otro compromiso. Y no me costó mucho imaginar con quién: con una clienta. Con una clienta que era más importante que yo. Estábamos otra vez como al principio. Reprimí una nueva oleada de rabia y el impulso de atacarla. En lugar de eso, le hice otra pregunta:

—¿Quieres que pase a buscarte o nos encontramos en algún sitio?

—Dime dónde es y nos encontramos allí. —Al parecer, pretendía evitar por todos los medios la posibilidad de tener que depender de mí. Aunque a mí me parecía que era una irresponsabilidad medioambiental ir en dos coches, estaba claro que ella no aceptaría ninguna otra alternativa, así que le di la dirección.

—Ah, sí, ya me han hablado de ese sitio—reconoció. De nuevo, un fogonazo cruzó mi mente. "¿Quién?", quise preguntarle, pero no lo hice.

—¿A qué hora? —pregunté.

—A las ocho —respondió, sin pararse a pensar. Desde luego, había memorizado su agenda, lo cual debía de ser de gran ayuda a la hora de evitar los celos y las situaciones incómodas.

—Pues nos vemos allí —dije para terminar.

—Allí estaré —confirmó ella. Colgué con gesto vacilante. Me habría gustado charlar un poco más, pero en realidad no había motivos para seguir al teléfono. Y al día siguiente la vería, o eso esperaba. ¿Asistiría a la cita? No la conocía lo bastante como para saberlo. Quizás asistiría sólo porque todavía veía en mí a una clienta potencial, una clienta a la que no quería perder. ¿Era eso lo que yo quería saber? No, la verdad es que no quería saberlo, pero mañana por la noche, como máximo después del postre, todo se habría aclarado.

[continuara…]


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7**

Ella ya estaba allí cuando yo llegué, aunque contrariamente a mi costumbre habitual, fui muy puntual. Me había pasado todo el día mirando el reloj, y había tenido una seria discusión conmigo misma para no llegar antes de la hora.

En el restaurante Santana estaba sentada en una mesa bajo uno de esos toldos que hacían del patio un rincón precioso e interesante y que, seguramente, lo convertirían en un lugar conocido y frecuentado dentro de muy poco. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba relativamente poco concurrido. La vi nada más entrar, antes de que ella me viera a mí.

Me pareció que había elegido un atuendo un tanto discreto, aunque para mi gusto muy atractivo. Me pregunté si eso tendría algún significado: ¿se vestía así para salir a cenar o se había vestido así para mí? Y si fuera cierto lo último, me hacía muy feliz.

Desde luego, quedándome en la entrada no resolvería el misterio, así que baje las escaleras , entré en el patio y caminé sin prisas —algo que me exigió un considerable esfuerzo hacia la mesa. Ella miraba en otra dirección, con lo cual me ofrecía una buena panorámica de su perfil. Su belleza me dio miedo, pues la simetría de sus facciones era casi irreal. Jamás había visto nada parecido en ninguna otra Mujer ni siquiera en otras latinas. notó mi presencia cuando ya estaba lo bastante cerca como para que ella pudiera oír mis pasos sobre el suelo de piedra. Levantó la mirada casi sobresaltada, como si hubiera estado pensando en algo muy distinto y no esperase verme allí. Me sentí como una acosadora y la obsequié deliberadamente una sonrisa amable para conseguir que aquella situación tan íntima se volviera un poco menos incómoda.

—Hola. Perdona si llego tarde. Ella me devolvió la misma sonrisa amable.

—No llegas tarde. Me gusta esperar tranquilamente a la gente. Para mí, decir "tranquilamente" y "esperar" en la misma frase era toda una contradicción. Detestaba esperar y trataba de evitarlo siempre que me resultaba posible. En ese sentido, al parecer, éramos muy distintas, pero tenía la esperanza de que no fuera así en todo.

—¿Hace mucho que has llegado? —Un poco de charla informal no nos haría daño a ninguna de las dos. Después de todo, aquella situación era muy distinta a todos nuestros encuentros anteriores.

—Una media hora. —Al parecer, para ella era normal, pero a mí me parecía una eternidad. Seguramente, yo me habría muerto de impaciencia.

—Espero que no te hayas aburrido. — Seguía sin poder entender qué gracia tenía llegar una hora antes intencionadamente.

—¿Aburrirme? No, yo no me aburro nunca. Me maravilló la forma en que daba por sentada aquella declaración y suspiré con discreción.

—Pues yo no puedo decir lo mismo. Más bien todo lo contrario. Se echó a reír suavemente.

Me oí hablar a mí misma y tuve la sensación de estar charlando y tomando el té en un salón con la reina Victoria, una situación que sí me habría aburrido. Cogí la carta, y me senté en la otra silla de la mesa.

—¿Ya has pedido? Me miró y sonrió.

—¿Y qué quieres que pida? Aquí no tienen comida china, ni italiana jajaja. — Se me encogió el estómago.

—¿Prefieres que vayamos a otro sitio? rayos!, no había elegido el restaurante apropiado, lo cual significaba que la velada estaba sentenciada. Me miró directamente con su característica mirada penetrante y tuve la sensación de que me estaba perforando con los ojos. Era de lo más incómodo, la verdad. Traté de sostenerle la mirada y no apartar la vista.

—Eres demasiado seria para tu edad — manifestó ella, a modo de conclusión.

—¿Para mi edad? ¡Pero si acabo de cumplir 25! —exclame, muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de decirme. Se echó a reír, satisfecha. Era obvio que se lo estaba pasando muy bien .

—¡Gracias! .. por decirme tu edad —Dijo, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y cierto retintín en la voz—. Eso era lo que quería saber.

Al principio tuve que contenerme, pero luego a mí también me empezó a parecer divertido.

—Y supongo que si yo te pregunto a ti cuántos años tienes, no me contestarás porque es de mala educación preguntarle la edad a una mujer. Me guiñó un ojo.

—Exacto. — Vaya con la latina... Ya no estaba tan segura de estar preparada para ella. Era realmente difícil adivinar su edad: estaba entre los 23 pero no era mayor de los 26 , o por lo menos eso me pareció.

Decidí abandonar la idea, pues seguramente es imposible arrancarle ese secreto a una mujer como ella. Sin embargo, y aunque no sé muy bien por qué, llegué a la conclusión de que era más joven que yo. Seguramente tenía 24 pero ¿Qué más daba? Estaba coqueteando conmigo, y eso era lo que importaba.

Era toda una experta en eso del coqueteo. Me di cuenta del efecto que me producía su magia, y ni siquiera tuve la impresión de que lo estuviera haciendo a propósito. Poseía un encanto natural y su exquisita educación sólo servía para realzarlo aún más. También sabía, sin embargo, que era capaz de dejar ambas cosas a un lado si le apetecía. Tal vez eso formara parte de su atractivo.

Después del esfuerzo y los nervios que me había costado que aceptara salir a cenar conmigo, y la frialdad y precisión con las que ella había organizado la cita, me sorprendió lo relajada que estaba. Se rió de mis bromas y se mostró increíblemente encantadora. Me fascinó por completo. Cuando estaba tan relajada y tranquila, parecía como si el mundo entero girase a su alrededor. Jamás la había visto así y tuve la sensación de que se estaba convirtiendo en la personificación de mis sueños. ¿De verdad existía una mujer así?

Imaginé cómo sería una relación con ella. Nuestras rutinas cotidianas no acababan de encajar, eso era cierto. Cuando yo me fuera a trabajar, ella aún estaría durmiendo. Cuando yo quisiera dormir, ella estaría trabajando. ¿Trabajando? Bueno, ¿qué era si no? La idea de lo que hacía para ganarse la vida no era precisamente de las que elevan el espíritu... y eso me hizo volver a la realidad. De repente, me di cuenta de algo.

—¡Pero si no tienes los ojos color caramelo ! —exclame sorprendida

Para mí, fue toda una sorpresa, pues siempre había vivido engañada por la presunción de que cualquier mujer de la que yo me enamorara tenía que ser morena y de ojos caramelos al contraste de su piel .

—No son color caramelo , son cafés —dijo ella, un poco desanimada. Hasta ese momento, el café siempre me había parecido un color apagado, pero sus ojos resplandecían como diamantes. La observé, embelesada. Apenas podía dejar de mirarla—. ¿Es un problema? —me preguntó, arrugando su pequeña nariz . La situación era tan tonta que no me quedó más remedio que echarme a reír.

—No, claro que no. Es que siempre había creído que tenías los ojos caramelos . No sé, tengo una especie de fijación con eso, pero según parece, hasta ahora no te había mirado muy bien. Ella también se echó a reír.

—Pues yo más bien diría otra cosa, la verdad. —De repente, se quedó muy seria—. Aunque quizás no son mis ojos lo que más te interesa de mí. —Jugueteó un poco con su ensalada y después, con una precisión asombrosa, eligió una única hoja de lechuga. cielos otra vez. Me hacía lucir como un auténtico elefante en una cacharrería. El clima relajado de antes casi había desparecido, pero aun así, traté de salvar la situación.

—Tienes los ojos muy bonitos. Tu mirada es muy intensa —¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? Era un hecho, pero... ¿qué mujer no se ofendería si su ligue no se daba cuenta? Yo, por ejemplo, siempre me lo tomaba bastante mal. Me di cuenta enseguida.

—Sólo que... por desgracia, toda tú eres increíblemente preciosa. Dejó de juguetear con la ensalada y miró en mi dirección, aunque en realidad no me miró a mí.

—Gracias brittany —dijo. Probablemente, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante un cumplido tan extravagante. Y en caso de que me preguntara qué quería decir, tampoco me sentía capaz de explicárselo. Sin embargo, no lo hizo: un movimiento cerca de la entrada del patio distrajo su atención

—.Sabía que esto era un error —suspiró. Parecía como si en lugar de hablar conmigo, hablara consigo misma.

—¿Un error? ¿El qué? —dije. Ahora sí estaba enfadada.

—Salir. —Se estaba cerrando a una velocidad increíble. No entendí su reacción, que para mí no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Lo único que podía suponer era...

—. Tendría que habérmelo imaginado —dijo, mientras dejaba el tenedor sobre la mesa y colocaba al lado la servilleta. Su gesto parecía definitivo. Se echó a reír y miró más o menos hacía donde estaba yo, como si quisiera disculparse

—. No tiene nada que ver contigo—.. Aquello no me tranquilizó mucho, la verdad, pues todos y cada uno de sus gestos indicaban que estaba a punto de irse, lo cual significaba un final mucho más precipitado y mucho más abrupto de lo que yo había previsto o imaginado para la noche. Mientras no tuviera ni idea de lo que había motivado su cambio de actitud, difícilmente podría impedir que llevara a cabo sus intenciones. Así pues, lo único que podía hacer era intentar descubrirlo.

—Santana dime ¿Qué es lo que tendrías que haber imaginado? —Arqueó una ceja, como si yo acabara de formularle una pregunta de lo más indecente.

—Eso no importa —dijo. Alzó una mano para indicarle al camarero que quería pagar. "Dios mío, todo está sucediendo demasiado deprisa", me dije. No sabía qué hacer, ni ante qué debía reaccionar antes.

—Bueno, a mí me parece que para ti es motivo suficiente para marcharte —dije, muy nerviosa. Eché una mirada a mi alrededor con la esperanza de descubrir lo que había visto ella, pero sólo vi a una pareja que acababa de entrar: una pareja bastante joven y aparentemente con dinero que se dirigía a una mesa en el otro extremo del jardín. La chica era delgada y caminaba bastante tiesa detrás de su marido.

Aparte de la pareja, no vi a nadie más. De repente, la mujer se volteo y lanzó una mirada fija en nuestra dirección y la mantuvo mas de lo común . Duró un único instante y después, nada. Me voltee de nuevo hacia la mesa. El camarero estaba ya junto a ella.

—Espera —protesté—, he sido yo quien te ha invitado. —¡Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado deprisa!

—Déjalo —replicó ella, con firmeza—. Teniendo en cuenta lo que vas a pagar, creo que no has obtenido gran cosa. ¿Qué? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? De nuevo había conseguido confundirme, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de buscar mi monedero, el camarero ya se había ido y ella se había puesto en pie con la misma velocidad.

—Por favor, quédate y termina de cenar —me dijo—. Lo siento mucho.

¿Y qué se supone que hago yo aquí sola?, me pregunté. Al parecer, ni siquiera se planteaba el hecho de que yo no había ido hasta allí para cenar sola. Me puse en pie de un salto justo cuando ella daba media vuelta para irse.

—Espera —dije otra vez, apresuradamente. Se detuvo un momento y se volvió a medias para mirarme.

—Por favor, quédate —dijo—. Me sentiría muy culpable si además te mueres de hambre. —Me dedicó una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —Mientras yo hacía la pregunta, ella se giró de nuevo y se dirigió a la salida. La seguí y traté de retenerla

—. ¿Por qué no me dices cuál es el problema? —Siguió caminando, como si yo no hubiera dicho nada. De hecho, no me hizo ni caso, así que no me quedó más remedio que provocarla para obtener una respuesta —. Santana ¿Qué pasa con esa mujer? ¿Quién es? Se detuvo bruscamente.

—No es asunto tuyo —me recriminó, enfadada. "O sea, que he dado en el clavo", me dije. El motivo era aquella mujer.

—Puede que no —dije. No estaba preparada para discutir con ella —, pero lo que sí es asunto mío es que ahora estoy aquí fuera, en lugar de estar tranquilamente sentada a una mesa cenando contigo. Creo que me merezco una explicación, aunque todo este asunto no tenga nada que ver conmigo. —Me di cuenta de que ella estaba bastante alterada y, probablemente, yo no hacía más que contribuir a su enfado, pero dejar que se marchara sin más no era mi estilo. Yo prefería enfrentarme a la tormenta.

—Mira que eres... —No dijo lo que pensaba que era yo, sino que se limitó a aspirar aire con fuerza—.esta bien, tienes razón. No es justo, lo reconozco. ¿Tienes bastante con eso? De repente, se había vuelto otra vez fría y calculadora. Con esa actitud, no conseguiría nada de ella.

—¿Quieres ir a otro sitio? —le pregunté por segunda vez aquella noche, un poco mas calmada.

—No —me contestó de inmediato—. Ese era el error. Mi error —dijo, poniendo énfasis en sus palabras—. No suelo salir. — Aquello me sorprendió, teniendo en cuenta nuestro primer encuentro. Ella también se acordó y corrigió sus palabras —. Bueno, casi nunca. Y cuando salgo, no frecuento sitios como este —dijo, echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

—¿Estás buscando algo en concreto? — Yo había dado por sentado que se dirigía a su coche, pero se había quedado junto al aparcamiento, que en realidad no era más que una explanada en la carretera frente al restaurante, bajo un par de árboles.

—Una cabina telefónica —Su voz sonaba muy distante.

—¿Aquí? ¿En medio del bosque? ¿Para qué? —Me estaba empezando a cansar de hacerle tantas preguntas, pues ella sólo estaba dispuesta a facilitarme los datos indispensables. Me resultaba de lo más aburrido.

—Para llamar un taxi.

—¿No has venido en coche? — Probablemente, había llegado volando con sus invisibles alas de ángel. Me estaba volviendo un poco sarcástica, porque se me acababa la paciencia. Por lo menos, en esta ocasión me contestó.

—No tengo coche, hace muy poco compre uno y se lo regale a mi hermana, los coches me parecen inútiles en new york ,con tanto trafico prefiero andar en taxi.

"¿hermana,?¡ ¿tiene una hermana? ¿Donde vivirá? ; luego No pude evitar echarme a reír. De repente, me acordé del anuncio de una marca italiana de café, en el que un hombre muy atractivo trata de seducir a su vecina con un cappuccino bien caliente, hasta que ella descubre que el hombre no tiene coche y pasa de él. Me fijé en la forma en que ella me estaba mirando y dejé de reírme. A ella no le parecía divertido.

—Perdona —dije, más serena—, es que me acabo de acordar de una cosa que... — Reflexioné un momento sobre si ella aceptaría que la llevara. Cabía dentro de lo posible, sí. Pero luego, claro, estaba la cuestión de dónde llevarla. A cualquier otra mujer, la habría invitado a tomar café en mi apartamento, pero... ¿a ella? Desde luego, ir a su casa era impensable.

—¿Me dejas que te haga de taxi? —me arriesgué a preguntarle.

—¿Tú? —Apartó la mirada del árbol que levaba rato contemplando y se volvió hacia mí. Bueno, vale, seguramente yo no había nacido para taxista pero, en cualquier caso, ella me observó con incredulidad.

—Sí, yo. Tengo un coche. —Pensé otra vez en el italiano y sonreí, pues el chico lo hacía muy bien—. Y además, por muy difícil que resulte de creer, lo tengo aquí. Me observó conseriedad.

—No quiero que te desvíes por mi culpa. ¿Desviarme? Ah, claro, ella no lo sabía...

—Vivo muy cerca de tu casa, allí mismo en el upper east side, si te refieres a eso —le expliqué. Era obvio que quería irse a casa, así que no valía la pena perder el tiempo con alguna otra proposición.

—¿Ah, sí? —No pareció que aquel dato le interesara gran cosa, pero yo ya no soportaba más aquella situación: si no me quedaba más remedio que dejarla marchar, quería terminar con todo aquello de una vez.

—Tengo el coche allí. —Le señalé con el brazo un coche que estaba a la izquierda y eché a andar sin esperar su respuesta. Cuando abrí la puerta del conductor, eché un vistazo por encima del hombro y la vi a tres pasos de distancia. Rodeé el coche y abrí la otra puerta. Me miró y me sonrió con amabilidad.

—Qué galante —comentó. Con una hermosa sonrisa Por lo menos, parecía que empezaba a tomarme en serio otra vez. Sin embargo, sabía que estaba perdida si ella empezaba a coquetear de nuevo.

Cerré la puerta rápidamente una vez ella se hubo sentado. Cuando subí al coche, me di cuenta de que al hacerle la oferta de llevarla se me había olvidado prestar atención a dos aspectos: uno, la inevitable proximidad física dentro de un coche; y dos, su magnetismo erótico. Ya en el patio del restaurante, un espacio abierto, había empezado a notar el efecto que ella producía en mí, pero dentro del coche, separadas tan sólo por unos centímetros, noté la calidez de sus muslos... Puse la marcha atrás y me comporté como si nada, pero el corazón me latía en la garganta.

Pensé en todos los ardientes besos de despedida que a lo largo de mi vida había dado en el interior de coches, y me pregunté si ella también me obsequiaría uno. Para poder retroceder, tuve que poner el brazo sobre el respaldo de su asiento. Traté de no tocarla, pero noté cómo me invadía el calor de su cuerpo. La cosa se estaba poniendo interesante... Menos mal que el trayecto no era muy largo. Conduje concentrada por completo en la sinuosa carretera que atravesaba los bosques de la ladera de la montaña. Todo estaba muy tranquilo y oscuro. Sólo los faros del coche iluminaban la noche, frente a nosotras. Cuando ya casi habíamos legado, ella se aclaró la garganta.

—Creo que tengo que explicarte algo — dijo.

—No tienes que explicarme nada. —Quería mostrarme indiferente, para mantener la distancia. Si se me acercaba un poco, me lanzaría sobre ella.

—Ya lo sé. —Al parecer, había llegado a una conclusión, aunque no le resultaba fácil—. Como te he dicho antes, salgo muy poco. De vez en cuando voy al hotel, cuando... —Ya estábamos otra vez. Había cosas de las que no quería hablar—. Pero nunca en un lugar público prosiguió, sin haber terminado la frase—. Así que, para empezar, jamás tendría que haber aceptado tu invitación.—Por lo menos, eso explicaba por qué le había costado tanto decidirse. Pensé que aquello era todo lo que quería decir, pero después añadió algo más—. Pero eres tan insistente... —Oí su risa, aunque no podía mirarla porque tenía que concentrarme en la carretera. Acabábamos de entrar en la ciudad y circulábamos por una calle relativamente recta. Frente a nosotras había otro restaurante. En realidad, aquella era una zona turística.

—Por favor, para aquí —dijo. Probablemente, se había dado cuenta de que prefería recorrer a pie el resto del camino antes que abrirse un poco más conmigo. Era bastante difícil entenderla. Encontré un sitio para aparcar y me detuve. Esperaba que ella saliera del coche, pero no se movió. No me atrevía a mirarla, pero la necesidad de tocarla crecía en mi interior. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, me dediqué a mirar a través del parabrisas, al tiempo que apretaba los dientes. "Oh, qué más da —me dije—. Puede irse cuando quiera".

—Me gustaría besarte —dije, contemplando el reflejo de los faros frente a mí. De repente, vi su mano junto al volante. Un instante después, apagó los faros.

—Pues hazlo —dijo. Me quedé paralizada. Me rozó levemente la pierna, apenas un instante, al apartar la mano del volante, y noté cómo me ardía la piel allí donde ella me había tocado.

[continuara…]


	9. Chapter 9

N/A hola bellas lectoras muchas gracias por los reviews veo que hay algunas que ya siguen la historia y eso me hace feliz , me gusta leer sus comentarios me da animo a seguir publicando mi historia aqui en facfiction

**Capítulo 8**

—Me gustaría besarte —dije

—Pues hazlo — Me rozó levemente la pierna, apenas un instante, al apartar la mano del volante, y noté cómo me ardía la piel allí donde ella me había tocado.

—¿Me creerás si te digo que acostarme contigo no es el motivo por el cual te invité a salir? —dije, volteándome hacia ella.

—No —en su voz aún se detectaba el rastro de una sonrisa—, pero da igual. —¡No, a mí no me daba igual! Sin embargo, su proximidad y su buena disposición anularon por completo mi autocontrol. Me incliné sobre ella y busqué su cuello con los labios. Ella apoyó una mano en mi hombro y lo acarició muy despacio. Mientras saboreaba la textura sedosa de su piel, deslicé poco a poco la mano hasta encontrar su pecho. Ella gimió en voz baja. Busqué su boca y me di cuenta de que me estaba esperando. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y ella me abrazó; me atrajo tanto como pudo en un espacio tan reducido como era el interior del coche. Después apartó un brazo y tanteó en busca de la palanca para reclinar el asiento. Dejé de besarla de inmediato.

—No pretenderás... —dije—. ¿Aquí?

—¿Por qué no? —Seguramente, lo hacía en esas condiciones mucho más a menudo que yo. En cualquier caso, a mí me parecía de lo más incómodo. Aún notaba en los labios el calor de sus besos y supuse que ella tenía recursos más que suficientes para hacerme olvidar dónde nos hallábamos. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, me di cuenta de que no me había creído. Volví a sentarme en mi asiento.

—En serio, este no es el motivo por el cual te invité a salir —refunfuñé, mientras ponía el coche en marcha. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, estábamos ya circulando de nuevo por la calle.

—Me parece que ni tú te lo crees — contestó. Tenía razón, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo. En lugar de eso, lo que hice fue tratar de averiguar algo más sobre ella.

—¿Por qué no me crees? ¿Por qué piensas que lo único que quiere la gente es acostarse contigo? —La verdad es que no sabía muy bien adónde pretendía llegar con esas preguntas, pero al menos servirían para distraerme de mis pensamientos lujuriosos. Sin embargo, su respuesta me dejó perpleja.

—Porque es la verdad —dijo. Pronunció esas palabras con una calma y una naturalidad espantosas. Si realmente estaba convencida de lo que decía... ¿qué efecto debía de tener eso en su autoestima, o en su concepción de la vida? De repente, sentí frío. Me habría sentido más tranquila si hubiera tenido la impresión de que lo que decía hacía referencia únicamente a sus clientas. En ese caso, su afirmación habría estado plenamente justificada, pero a mí me sonó como una observación en general, una observación referida a todas sus relaciones y no sólo a las profesionales. Por eso me resultó tan preocupante. Desvié la vista de la carretera unos instantes para mirarla a ella.

—Eres una mujer muy deseable, de eso no me cabe ninguna duda —afirmé finalmente —, pero también posees otras cualidades. Soltó una breve y sonora carcajada.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuáles? —me piló totalmente por sorpresa. Yo sabía lo que sentía por ella, pero aún me faltaba averiguar qué había más allá de mis sentimientos, así que tuve que pensar un poco—.¿Lo ves? —dijo—. A ti tampoco se te ocurre ninguna. —Por un lado, parecía complacida, pues yo acababa de demostrar lo que ella sabía perfectamente. Por el otro, en su diagnóstico se detectaba cierta resignación. Tal vez en cierta manera había deseado que yo fuera capaz de mostrarle una alternativa que ella pudiera tener en cuenta, pero yo había fracasado.

—Eso es una tontería —protesté, más preocupada por mi falta de aplomo que por la confirmación de su autoevaluación.

—Bueno, bueno. —Parecía más interesada por tranquilizarme a mí que por tranquilizarse a sí misma—. No te preocupes. —Estaba tan desilusionada que me invadió una profunda emoción. Sin embargo, y como me sucedía con la mayoría de causas perdidas, mi espíritu luchador salió a relucir.

—Pues la verdad es que me gustaría preocuparme —le expliqué, muy despacio. Era consciente del riesgo que suponía acercarme tanto, pues podía sentirse incómoda. De ser así, me apartaría definitivamente y me impediría volver a acercarme. Soltó otra carcajada irónica.

—¿Por qué? —me preguntó, en tono de desdén.

—Porque creo que vale la pena. No dijo nada y yo no pude sacar ninguna conclusión de su reacción, excepto que no me había contestado, claro. Seguí conduciendo en silencio a través de la oscuridad, interrumpida sólo de vez en cuando por el débil resplandor

de alguna que otra farola. Me habría encantado mirarla, pero tenía

que seguir prestando atención a la carretera. Al cabo de poco tiempo, llegamos a las cercanías de su apartamento. Encontré un sitio para aparcar justo delante de la entrada de la calle peatonal.

—Bueno —dije, mientras apagaba el motor—. Lo siento, señora, pero no puedo acercar más el vehículo, porque es una zona peatonal —bromeé para evitar permanecer allí sentada y tener que soportar aquel espantoso silencio. Jamás he podido soportar esa clase de silencios tensos. A lo mejor teníamos algo en común... Como ella no dijo nada y tampoco parecía tener intención alguna de salir del coche, volví a intentarlo—. Tienen unas costumbres muy misteriosas a la hora de

llevarse los vehículos no autorizados —me estremecí—, como por ejemplo la Tortura de la Grúa.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —me preguntó. Ahora que no estaba conduciendo, me di cuenta de que ella tenía la cabeza baja. No levantó la vista, ni siquiera para responder a mi comentario. En realidad, no sabía muy bien a qué se refería y, por algún motivo, empecé a temer por mi propio valor. ¿Y si con mi actitud lo había estropeado todo? No me quedó más remedio que preguntárselo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tú también me dejarás algún día, también te iras — dijo, en voz baja. Su dramatismo me impresiono un poco.

—si me dieras una oportunidad santana, ni siquiera pensaría en hacerlo. —Lo dije con tanta amabilidad que mi miedo quedó disimulado. La conocía tan poco, sabía tan poco acerca de ella, que cualquier destello fugaz de su forma de ser era como un viaje hacia la oscuridad del universo. La verdad es que todo aquello apuntaba hacia una gran catástrofe. Y lo único que podía hacer era tratar de ahuyentar el miedo, como un niño que baja a un sótano oscuro. Ella permaneció inmóvil.

—¿Quieres... —la voz se me estaba empezando a poner ronca, así que tuve que aclararme la garganta— quieres que nos quedemos aquí fuera? Se sobresaltó ligeramente, como si acabara de despertarse de un sueño.

—No, no, claro que no. Discúlpame, por favor. Estoy segura de que quieres irte a casa. — Yo no estaba tan segura. Más bien todo lo contrario. Ella se volvió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Yo salí a toda prisa y rodeé el coche.

—Ah —dijo ella, con cara de asombro —. Se me había olvidado lo galante que eres. —Sonrió discretamente.

—Más que galante, bien educada, o sea, que no tiene ningún mérito.

En realidad, no tenía intención alguna de iniciar un debate sobre mis modales .Se recostó en el coche y me miró. Con uno de sus característicos movimientos elegantes , se apartó del coche, se acercó a mí y yo sentí, de repente, la necesidad de huir. Puro instinto, como los animales salvajes, pero era demasiado tarde, porque ella ya había

llegado hasta donde estaba yo. Se dejó caer sobre mí y noté la suavidad de sus pechos, la irresistible presión de su cuerpo contra el mío.

—Da igual, a mí me gusta que seas galante —me susurró al oído—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me trataban tan bien. — La rodeé con mis brazos y ella se acurrucó aún más contra mi cuerpo.

—Ven conmigo —susurro a mí oído. Yo aún no estaba dispuesta a admitir que aquel era el final que había soñado para la noche pues, en realidad, estaba segura de que ella deseaba justo lo mismo. Sin embargo, ella era capaz de leerme la mente—.Te creo —me dijó, con una dulzura increíble. Y yo deseaba creer que me creía.

Me aparté suavemente de ella y cerré el coche. Ella ya estaba junto a la puerta de entrada del edificio, a pocos metros de mí. Mientras esperábamos el ascensor, me puso una mano en la nuca, me atrajo hacia ella y me dio un besito de lo más provocativo . Sus labios rozaron los míos fugazmente, apenas los acarició con la punta de la lengua. Antes de que yo tuviera tiempo de separarlos para proseguir con el beso, ya se había apartado de mí.

—Oh, eres muy mala —protesté. Me obsequió una risa seductora.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Pero eso aumenta la excitación, ¿no? —"Como si fuera necesario", pensé. Cuando llegamos a su apartamento, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el interior y luego se volteó para mirarme.

—Me gustaría cambiarme de ropa y ponerme algo más cómodo. ¿Te importa? Fue como si de repente se hubiera alzado un muro entre nosotras. Me sentí incapaz de tocarla, aunque estaba justo frente a mí.

Pero... ¿es que yo era tonta o qué? Tendría que habérmelo imaginado. En cuanto entraba en aquella habitación... Todo lo que tuviera que ver con el sexo, para ella era sólo trabajo, aunque hubiera empezado como un juego. Y yo ya estaba harta de jugar al gato y al ratón. ¿Es que no había otra manera de hacer las cosas?

.—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? — repliqué—. ¿Qué más da lo que yo diga, qué tiene que ver con lo que tú finalmente decidas hacer?

El hecho de yo haberme desnudado al instante no le habría causado más sorpresa que mis palabras. En realidad, hubiera sido un comportamiento mucho más normal por mi parte. Aunque esa noche ella ya había aprendido unas cuantas cosas sobre mí que no acababan de encajar con su patrón habitual, parecía dispuesta a seguir adelante con la misma rutina de siempre. En cualquier caso,

me observó como si mi reacción la hubiera pillado con la guardia baja.

—¿Prefieres que me quede como estoy? — ¡Otra vez no! En parte, ese era el motivo de todos nuestros problemas. El otro motivo era yo, eso estaba claro. Sencillamente, nuestras sensibilidades no acababan de encajar bien, lo cual complicaba bastante la comunicación entre nosotras.

Llevaba un encantador vestido veraniego de crepé de China que hacía un conjunto perfecto con sus ojos —sí, ahora ya lo sabía cafés . Se trataba de esa clase de vestido que sólo les queda bien a las mujeres de piel morena. Siempre me habían dado mucha envidia las mujeres de esa tonalidad de piel , desde que iba al colegio. Sin embargo, que se lo quitara o se lo dejara puesto, que se pusiera otra cosa o no... bueno, no era yo quien debía decidirlo. En cualquier caso, no en ese momento.

—No me has escuchado —afirmé.

—Sí que te he escuchado. —Estaba visiblemente nerviosa, aunque hacía esfuerzos por mantener el control

—. Pero no me lo estás poniendo fácil.

—Esa no es la cuestión. —Finalmente, había encontrado un plano en el que el entendimiento mutuo parecía posible—. Me gustaría que las cosas fueran distintas, créeme.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres, entonces? — Ahora parecía bastante enfadada, tal vez incluso muy cansada, aunque no era muy tarde.

Quién sabe cómo le había ido la semana. Quizás había sido mucho más estresante de lo que yo podía llegar a imaginar en mis peores pesadillas. Suavicé un poco el tono de mi voz, pero después recordé qué clase de actividades podían haber causado ese estrés y mis buenos modales desaparecieron de nuevo.

—Esa es una buena pregunta, y la verdad es que me la he hecho muchas veces. Si supiera la respuesta, probablemente ahora no estaría aquí. —¿Por qué tenía yo que ponerle las cosas fáciles, si ella no me las ponía a mí? Se acercó al sofá y dejó caer el bolso. Después se quitó los finos guantes de verano que llevaba y los dejó caer también. Mientras lo hacía, se volvió a medias hacia mí y me observó de reojo. Parecía una escena sacada de una película.

—Muy bien —dijo. Se sentó en el sofá y cruzó las piernas—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Me gustaría mantener una conversación contigo —dije, con tanta

naturalidad, que parecía como si en ningún momento hubiese deseado otra cosa.

—Una conversación. —Ni siquiera una bandada de cuervos sobrealimentados a los que alguien arrojara un único grano se habrían

comportado de forma tan desdeñosa.

—¿Tan extraño es? —Su reacción me había vuelto a poner nerviosa, pues tenía la costumbre de dudar de todo lo que yo daba por sentado, por ejemplo, la idea de que las personas charlasen antes de acostarse juntas. Sin embargo, no quería demostrarle que me ponía nerviosa, así que me limité a esperar su respuesta. No me contestó inmediatamente.

—Un poco sí —dijo por fin.

—Lo cual nos lleva de nuevo al tema de antes —contesté, en tono alegre. Pero en realidad me sentía muy triste. No sabía que poseía tanto talento para la interpretación. Ella se había rodeado de un muro alto e impenetrable, en el cual no había ninguna grieta que me permitiese entrever su yo interior.

—¿Al tema de antes? —dijo, arrugando la frente.

—Ajá. Desde el principio, tú has pensado que esta cita era bastante rara. Y al parecer, en algún momento también has pensado que

yo misma soy un poco rara. —Aquella obstinación suya no podía durar mucho más, o acabaría conmigo antes de poder ver la luz al final del túnel.

—Tienes razón. En algún momento lo he pensado. —Me obsequió una sonrisa tan seductora, que a su lado la Mona Lisa no era

más que una monjita risueña.

—¿Por qué crees que te he invitado a salir?

—Oh, por favor —suspiró, rodando los ojos—, otra vez no.

—Sí, otra vez sí. Ese el quiz de la cuestión —dije, sin piedad—.Así que... ¿por qué? Suspiró de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres oír? —Por su tono de voz, adiviné que estaba dispuesta a decirme lo que fuera con tal de que yo cambiara de tema.

—Algo convincente —dije—. Algo que sea verdad.

—¡Madre mía! —Se echó a reír, aunque su risa era sarcástica—. ¿Y no tienes ningún otro deseo? —Se inclinó un poco hacia mí—.¿Algún deseo que yo pueda hacer realidad? —Adoptó un tono muy sugerente.

—Estás intentando distraerme — contesté, un tanto inquieta. Me di cuenta de que sus técnicas producían efecto a una velocidad asombrosa, por mucho que yo tratara de refugiarme tras mis defensas

mentales.

—¿Y por qué no? —Había detectado al momento mi vacilación.

Acentuó un poquito más sus técnicas de seducción. Se puso en pie y se acercó a mí—. Hay miles de cosas que podríamos hacer para

divertirnos. Retrocedí hacia la puerta y alcé un brazo.

—Cuidado —dije—, si das otro paso, me marcho. A lo mejor es eso lo que quieres; si no lo es, será mejor que te quedes donde estás.

Cuando estudiaba Teoría de la Comunicación en la universidad, no me

enseñaron a enfrentarme a situaciones como la que estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Una vez más, mi educación no me había servido

para obtener información práctica. Las cosas importantes de la vida las había aprendido a través de la experiencia. Se echó a reír y se quedó quieta.

—Muy bien, como quieras —aceptó, en tono alegre—. Pero así no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte. —Me observó mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa.

—Eso depende de adónde queramos llegar —dije. Traté de reprimir un suspiro de alivio.

—Yo también empiezo a preguntármelo.—Su tono de voz era distinto, parecía más serio. Dio medio vuelta y se alejó hacia el sofá, pero después cambió de idea y se sentó en la cama. Se puso cómoda y me indicó el otro sillón—. En estos momentos, no soy peligrosa. —Me sonrió—. Siéntate.

Yo no estaba segura de sí podía creerla o no, pues su "no soy peligrosa" a mí me parecía una bomba atómica desactivada, pero estaba agotada de tanto dar vueltas en torno a la posibilidad de alcanzar el entendimiento mutuo. Sin embargo, me alegré de poder sentarme y obedecí. Estábamos sentadas a una distancia prudencial la una de la otra. De esta forma, podía mirarla directamente a los ojos sin tener que hacer grandes esfuerzos. Ella me observó con una mirada interrogante, dispuesta a no asumir el control. A aquellas alturas, probablemente se había dado cuenta de que ya no poseía el mando.

—Me gustaría saber algo más sobre ti — empecé a decir, .aunque con voz entrecortada. Sin embargo, no me dio tiempo a proseguir, ya que me interrumpió con un gesto vago.

—exactamente qué quieres saber de mí? Cual es min color favorito o como llegue a ser prostituta? — estaba dispuesta a contarme como empezó con esto? Esta era mi oportunidad de saberlo

—Quiero saber Lo segundo le dije pero al instante me arrepentí

—Entonces presta mucha atención —me dijo—te lo voy a contar todo. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? —Por la expresión de su voz, supe que ya había previsto mi respuesta. —Sí —afirmé. Aunque mi mayor deseo era saberlo todo Me pregunté si valía la pena satisfacer mi curiosidad. Seguía mirándome, muy tranquila. No parecía que hubiera mucho peligro, pero aun así..

.—. No es necesario que me cuentes nada, si no quieres. Movió ligeramente la cabeza, como si fuera incapaz de decidir si aceptaba o no aquella oferta de actuar libremente. Después fijó de nuevo en mí su mirada. Se sentó muy derecha en la cama, con los hombros rectos

—Quiero contártelo. Siempre me ha resultado muy doloroso y siempre lo he reprimido, pero quizás esta sea mi última oportunidad de aclarar quién soy y por qué antes de arrepentirme. Pero ¿Te gustaría oírlo? Me observó de nuevo con expectación, aunque no parecía muy inquieta. ¿Debía arriesgarme? Finalmente, tomé una decisión.

—Sí —asentí rápidamente—, me gustaría. ¿Era mi curiosidad la que se había impuesto o había algo más? No estaba muy segura. Sin embargo, ¿era imprescindible entender todos mis actos y ser responsable de ellos? Todo lo que descubriera de ella podía ayudarme a entenderla mejor y, al fin y al cabo, era lo que yo deseaba. Me acerqué lentamente al sofá y me senté a su lado, mirándola expectante.

[continuara…]


	10. Chapter 10

participaciones especiales

Rodrigo Lopez : Antonio Banderas

Maribel Lopez : Gloria Stefan

Samanta Lopez: Nickayla Rivera

Alejandro Lopez: Maximilliam Muñiz

**Capitulo 9**

Perspectiva SANTANA

—Quiero contártelo. Siempre me ha resultado muy doloroso y siempre lo he reprimido, pero quizás esta sea mi última oportunidad de aclarar quién soy y por qué antes de arrepentirme. Pero ¿Te gustaría oírlo? —le dije , la observe esperando por su respuesta, ella estaba un poco pensativa

—Sí —asintió rápidamente—, me gustaría. —Me dijo— se acercó lentamente al sofá y se sentó a mi lado, mirándome expectante.

Flashback

cinco años atrás …

Estaba en la me faltaban dos semestres para terminar mi carrera ya que me había graduado de secundaria a una muy impresionante corta edad era muy aplicada en los estudios mi papa: Rodrigo López costeaba mi carrera siempre tuve la mejor educación al igual que mi hermana samanta ella iba a comenzar el primer año de secundaria , mi mama: Maribel López era ama de casa y cuidaba de mi hermanito Alejandro que era apenas un bebe , se podría decir que vivíamos bien, con comodidades ya que mi papa tenia un excelente empleo ,todo iba bien hasta que empezaron los problemas entre mis padres , mi papa empezó a beber y a llegar muy ebrio y agredía a mama yo la defendía y el cesaba nunca me agredió a mi o a mis hermanos ya que se sentía el mejor padre pero al hacerle daño a mi madre que es muy importante para mi me hacia daño a mi también

Una tarde junto antes del anochecer llegue de la universidad y lo que vi fue terrible, mi mama estaba tendida en el suelo con la frente rota le salía mucha sangre. mi papa tenia una botella en la mano con la ultima parte quebrada , habían muchos vidrios en todo el piso, era obvio mi papa se la había quebrado en la cabeza a mi mama. tanta fue mi furia que lo empuje con todas las fuerzas que tenia , el cayo sentado en el piso y ayude a mi madre a ponerse de pie le cure la herida pues no fue profunda, ambos sintieron que él había tocado fondo y mi mama lo corrió esa misma noche , él se fue sin poner resistencia . solo recogió sus cosas.. y Se fue.

Luego de que papa se fuera, mi mama empezó a buscar trabajo buscaba y buscaba de lo que fuera de cocinera, en alguna tienda, hasta limpiando pisos pero no conseguía , sin embargo no se rendía pues se nos estaban terminando los ahorros , asi , pasaron los días . Semanas y meses y nada no la contrataban porque no tenia experiencia siempre fue ama de casa , no tenia ninguna profesión y preferían contratar a personas mas jóvenes , me desespere, me sentía impotente ya no nos quedaban nada de ahorros y mi hermanito necesitaba leche ,samanta útiles escolares , zapatos ropa y comida dios! sobretodo comida llevámos meses sin comer al dia .

decidí dejar la universidad sin decirle a mi madre y empecé a buscar trabajo en todos lados pero siempre me rechazaban al igual que mi madre por no tener experiencia y no estar graduada

una tarde mi única amiga : marley me invito a comer a su casa yo la conocía desde la secundaria ella también estudiaba en la universidad era humilde pero su madre al menos tenia trabajo era cocinera en la secundaria donde antes estudiábamos además marley era hija única no tenían tantos gastos , esa tarde en su casa mentí dije no tener hambre y me dieron la comida para llevar a mi casa así mi familia podría comer.

la mama de marley sin saber mi situación me dio dos envases llenos de comidas me dijo que tenían de mas y solo eran dos en su casa .las lleve corriendo a casa pero antes de llegar me senté en un banco que se encontraba de camino y abri un embace desesperada solo saque un trozo de pan y lo comi muy rápido no me importaba que estuviera en plena calle tenia mucha hambre .. me preguntaba como había llegado a esa situación? Lo había tenido todo. la mejor educación en los colegios más caros pero la vida da muchas vueltas.

Observe por un rato desde la ventana de vidrio un restaurante lujoso que se encontraba en la calle, justo en la entrada se estacionaba un auto del año, de allí se bajo una mujer hermosa tenia ropa de diseñador muy costosa y joyas pensé que se trataba de una celebridad hasta que un hombre de tercera edad paso cerca de mi y dijo "esas putitas no deberían vivir llenas de lujos por vender su cuerpo" un hombre joven a su lado le respondió "sabias que las mujeres contratan prostitutas y pagan el triple de lo que paga un hombre! Y te hablo de miles de dólares por la hora" quede impactada esa mujer no era una celebridad, seguí prestando atención a la conversación a mi lado "lo estas inventando! Como sabes tu eso?" dijo aquel hombre con incredulidad yo estaba esperando la respuesta al igual que aquel señor "pues tengo una amiga lesbiana con muchísimo dinero a veces va a new york contrata una y le paga una gran cantidad de dinero " yo deje de escuchar esa conversación y me fui a casa

Los días pasaban y mama con mas deudas y necesidades desde detergente para lavar nuestra ropa hasta lo de siempre… la comida, esa mañana Sali de casa jurándole a mi mama que conseguiría trabajo y los ayudaría fui a casa de marley por suerte no estaba en la universidad a esa hora , estaba recién levantada y aun en pijama , al abrirme la puerta me miro muy preocupada pues era extremadamente temprano faltaban 15 min para la 6 de la mañana . le conté mi situación con lagrimas en los ojos pues estaba desesperada . esa misma mañana ella hablo con su mama y esta me ayudo a encontrar trabajo en la cocina de la secundaria limpiando los pisos, lavando los platos. Haciendo recados, por trabajar en la cocina me daban todos los ingredientes que se usan en la cocina y ya comíamos bien pero mi paga era muy mala solo alcanzaba para comprar cosas necesarias, la imagen de aquella mujer con tanto dinero venia una y otra vez a mi mente si tuviera un trabajo así a mi familia no le faltaría nada todo lo contrario tuvieran de sobra, el orgullo, la dignidad y los principios no me valían nada cuando veía a mi familia en la miserable pobreza así que decidí trabajar en la cocina hasta reunir lo suficiente para un pasaje de avión y un alquiler.

mi madre rompió en llanto el dia de mi partida , le dije que iba a trabajar en alguna tienda y terminar mis estudios allá lo cual fue una gran mentira si no encontraba trabajo aquí mucho menos en una ciudad donde hay tanta gente yo iba solo con un fin, me acompañaron al aeropuerto y antes de abordar le dije a mi madre que le iba a pasar dinero para ella y mis hermanos ella solo asintió.

Al llegar a new york me alquile en un barrio pobre en una habitación de una pensión de una anciana empecé a frecuentar Manhattan y los hamptons las zonas de millonarios en new york duraba horas viendo a las personas de allí. estudiando mis opciones hasta que un dia vi el anuncio de una fiesta era un cumpleaños de una heredera en un hotel 5 estrellas de allí.

Me colee a la fiesta y una chica millonaria algo ebria se me acerco me veía con lujuria me dijo que tenia toda la noche viéndome y me hizo una propuesta : que me acostara con ella.. allí vi mi oportunidad y le dije que le cobraría, al principio se impresiono luego eso pareció excitarle y me dijo que el dinero no era un problema para ella subimos a una de las habitaciones y lo hicimos fue muy delicada y me trato muy bien, a la hora del pago yo esperaba unos 2 mil dólares pero antes de yo poner un precio ella me dio 15 mil dólares me quede perpleja a ese ritmo mi familia saldría de la pobreza muy rápido pero no deje de sentirme sucia, la chica me pregunto si se podría repetir en un futuro y me ofreció aun mas : 20 mil dólares rápidamente acepte ,mi numero de celular se propago, de repente las chicas millonarias de la alta sociedad lo tenían les gustaba lo que yo hacía con absoluta naturalidad era aun relativamente nuevo para otras, ellas pensaban que lo que experimentaban conmigo es un terreno debía extenderse y me citaban Reuní muchísimo dinero y compre mi propio apartamento en un lugar tan exclusivo como lo es "Upper East Side"

fin flash back

—y si fue como empezó todo brittany —le dije aun incrédula, no entiendo como pude contarle ese relato tan doloroso de mi vida jamás se lo había dicho a nadie y mucho menos a una clienta , pero con ella me siento diferente , siento que puedo confiar en ella, es tan buena conmigo.

No se lo que me pasa con brittany, jamás había aceptado una cita con nadie y mucho menos con una clienta, claramente ella me gusta y cuando tuvimos sexo sentí cosas que nunca había sentido ,me llevo al paraíso pero eso nunca lo iba admitir frente a ella , yo admito que brittany me gusta pero eso es todo. Ella es mi clienta, una muy amable pero clienta al fin, tengo miedo, no me puedo involucrar con ella, no puedo hacer eso de nuevo bajo ningún motivo no después de lo que me paso hace 2 años, me jure que no volvería a sufrir .

Al notar que brittany no me responde claramente esta en shock decido seguí hablando.

—le mando muchísima cantidad de dinero a mi familia ellos piensan que conseguí graduarme y un buen empleo ahora viven con lujos al igual que yo. Mi hermana tiene un auto que le regale y es muy popular en su colegio a mi hermanito no le hace falta absolutamente nada al igual que a mi adorada madre, amo a mi familia y haría lo que fuera por ellos , además son lo único que tengo — termino de relatarle mi dolorosa historia

Mientras brittany reflexionaba con la mirada perdida, yo guardaba silencio. Se volteo y me miro a los ojos: yo estaba esperando su reacción.

—Estás abrumada por lo que te he contado, ¿verdad? — le pregunte avergonzada por mi historia , nunca antes me había sentido tan vulnerable, tan expuesta ,me quede mirando el suelo frente a mi, ella estaba sentada justo a mi lado. Para ella, probablemente todo aquello era una vida disfuncional, pero Este es el mundo real, el lado cruel, y lamentablemente formo parte de él .

—Bueno, sí —trató de hablar con máxima prudencia, pero me di cuenta al instante de lo que estaba pensando.

—No hace falta que te esfuerces tanto en ser prudente. — le dije Voltee la cabeza y la mire

—. Es horrible. Has sufrido mucho, tu vida a sido muy difícil — una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, pero la quito rápidamente y Suspiro.

Pude ver que estaba tan conmocionada con mi vida, ¿como una mujer como ella puede ser tan sensible, y a la ves tan comprensible? Siempre pensé que las empresarias o bien las mujeres de negocios eran malvadas y frívolas pero brittany no es así.. bueno eso creo.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. — le dije es increíble lo buena que es conmigo ella no parece real ¡no puede ser real!

Aunque no creía que se tratara exactamente de una cuestión de prudencia, sino más bien de capacidad imaginativa. Y la mía no siempre podía absorber todo lo que ella me ofrecía, pues muchas cosas resultaban inimaginables: al menos para mí, que siempre había llevado una vida dura donde aprendí que nadie da nada sin querer recibir nada a cambio

—Que paso con esa chica que te ayudo a conseguir trabajo en la cocina? —me pregunto con su característica ganas de saber mas de mi

¿Porque se empeñaba tanto en conocerme? ¿Que es exactamente lo que quiere de mi? , ¿que quiere brittany s pierce de mi? Una chica que lo ha tenido todo, una heredera empresarial multimillonaria que puede tener a cualquier mujer que se le antoje, y me invita a cenar a mi aun me confunde mucho , eso no lo puedo negar.

—esta muy bien ella si consiguió terminar su carrera seguimos en contacto, siempre hablamos por teléfono, sigue siendo mi amiga de hecho mi mejor amiga es la única que sabe a lo que me dedico, de resto , Nadie de mi pasado lo sabe—le dije siento que debo terminar ya esta conversación no entiendo porque le quise contar todo de mi tal vez porque siento que no me hará daño , que es sincera conmigo, cuando estoy con ella siento que soy otra persona que todo es posible, es una sensación extraña que no sé cómo llamarlo pero no puedo tropezar con la piedra dos veces , no lo hare, no quiero sufrir, definitivamente no quiero volver a sufrir "pero que maleducada soy no le he ofrecido nada de beber" me puse de pie.

Perspectiva brittany

Aun estoy procesando todo lo que santana me dijo y me siento tan feliz que se haya abierto a mi y me haya contando una parte de su vida pero aun siento que no lo se todo luego me pongo a recapitular "universidad , hermanito, tiene familia pero donde están, donde viven?" de repente santana se pone de pie.

—. ¿Te apetece una copa de vino? A mí sí. —Esperó mi respuesta.

—Pues... Sí, claro, ¿por qué no? — le respondí un poco aturdida aun con su historia rondando en mi mente . Regresó con una botella de Cabernet Sauvignon y dos copas de vino muy bonitas. Después de servir el vino, me dio mi copa, brindó conmigo, me sonrió y volvió a sentarse en su sillón. No intentó acercarse a mí. Se dedicó a girar la copa en la mano, con expresión pensativa.

— ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —me pregunto indecisa

—claro que si, santana dime —conteste, amable y derretida por la cara que puso

—tu… tu estas perfecta de salud ¿verdad? —me pregunto con la mirada un poco triste.

—¿a que te refieres? —pregunte exaltada,— a enfermedades sexuales? ¡Yo no tengo nada de eso!

—¿Qué?—pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos —no! brittany me refiero a otro tipo de enfermedades, las comunes.

—ahhh pues estoy perfectamente bien de salud santana, soy tan fuerte como un toro—le respondi riendo , al igual que yo ella también rio. —pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—|Por nada simple curiosidad—pregunto tranquila, lo cual me quito la incertidumbre de saber el porqué de su pregunta —,brittany quiero decirte que no quiero líos.—Bebió un sorbo de vino y lo paladeó. Me sentí un poco abatida. ¿Qué significaban aquellas palabras?¿Qué se iba a meter en líos por mi culpa y que, precisamente por eso, no quería saber nada de mí? Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, pues me di cuenta de que aquella mujer era impenetrable. Mi intuición me decía que me mantuviera alejada de ella pero, al mismo tiempo, yo sabía que no quería separarme de ella ni un solo minuto.

—¿Tienes pareja? —Me preguntó de repente, en un tono de afable interés.

—Que? pues no! Si la tuviera... ¿por qué iba a estar aquí, en tu casa?¿Cómo podrías imaginar algo así?

—Ah,lo siento es que … La mayoría de mis clientas —me lanzó una mirada, como si quisiera observar mi reacción ante aquella palabra —están casadas— Me quedé perpleja.

—Yo creía que eran lesbianas...

—Bueno, sí, eso es lo que son... si es que se las puede llamar así —dijo, con cierto desdén —, aunque por supuesto jamás lo admitirán en público. La mujer que vimos en el restaurante es una clienta y esta noche estaba con su esposo, por eso nos miraba tanto, ella temía que yo me le acercara y se delatara —su expresión se volvió aún más desdeñosa—,las mujeres casadas nunca serían capaces de admitir que frecuentan a una prostituta.

Por mucho que tratara de impedirlo, no conseguía evitar sentirme impresionada por su estilo de vida. Me resultaba tan extraño, tan Nuevo, tan desconocido... Y sin embargo... ¿qué preguntas podía hacerle sin parecer una vulgar reportera de una revista sensacionalista?

—No es necesario que me sigas contando todo eso —dije, avergonzada por mi propia curiosidad.

—Ah, no me molesta —dijo, sin emoción alguna—, no te preocupes.—Cogió su vaso y bebió otro sorbo de vino.

—Lo siento —dije, impresionada por su indiferencia y por el dolor que intuía tras ella

—, pero supongo que tú también disfrutas.—¡rayos! Me mordí la lengua. Estaba un poco confusa y había tratado de decir algo agradable, pero había metido la pata.

—¿Tú crees que yo...? —Me observó con una expresión un tanto compasiva—. Creo que te has formado una idea equivocada de lo que hago. Yo no obtengo satisfacción alguna, lo que hago es satisfacer a otras mujeres. A veces ni siquiera me preocupo de desnudarme.

—Yo... no quería decir... Lo siento. Me movía torpemente en la oscuridad y no acababa de encontrar la forma de salir. ¡Qué lío! Yo pensaba que... Por fortuna, ella se mostró comprensiva conmigo cosa que yo no era capaz de hacer.

—Si quieres saber la verdad —prosiguió—, la semana pasada, contigo, tuve mi primer orgasmo en dos años. —La observé, perpleja, y ella se echó a reír—. Increíble, ¿no? —Pues sí, la verdad

.—Quieres decir con alguien, ¿verdad?

—brittany , mi primer orgasmo desde hace 2 años. —Me quedé sin palabras—. Te aseguro—prosiguió, como si charlar de todo aquello fuera de lo más natural— que cuando te lo haces con diez mujeres seguidas, no te quedan muchas ganas de hacerlo sola.

—¿Diez? —Sólo de pensarlo, me quedé sin habla.

—Bueno, no todos los días. Pero algunos días sí. —Se echó a reír cuando se dio cuenta de que yo todavía estaba boquiabierta por la sorpresa—. Me parece que ni en tus peores pesadillas serías capaz de imaginar una jornada así, ¿verdad? —De repente, se tranquilizó—. Bueno, creo que por hoy ya has tenido suficiente.

Sus palabras me sonaron tan definitivas que no me atreví a replicar, aunque tenía la sensación de que si ella proseguía, la charla se podía poner muy interesante. Sin embargo, pensé que sería difícil volver a pillarla, al menos a corto plazo, de tan buen humor.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dije, mientras me ponía en pie. Y me dirigí a la salida. En realidad no me apetecía en absoluto, pero no tengo opción. Me sentí muy desgraciada, pero... ¿acaso no era culpa mía?

—Bueno, pues parece que lo de la cena no ha sido una gran idea —apunté. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, no, yo no diría encanto y Por lo general, mis clientas me ignoran ni siquiera me saludan por la calle. Y la verdad es que yo me comporto como si no las hubiera visto en mi vida, así que tú eres un paso adelante. Me sentí como si alguien acabara de golpear un gong gigantesco junto a mi oído. Así era como me veía: como un paso adelante en la calidad de su clientela. Me miró un tanto aturdida y se acercó un poco a mí.

—Discúlpame por favor —dijo—, no quería decir eso.—Me puso una mano bajo la barbilla y me obligó con suavidad a levantar la cara—. Es que paso muy poco tiempo con gente que...—Como era incapaz de decirlo en voz alta, me besó. Ese idioma sí que lo dominaba a la perfección. El beso que me dio era muy prudente, pues se suponía que sólo era un beso de despedida. A lo largo de la noche, sin embargo, se me habían acumulado tantas cosas dentro que mi deseo despertó de golpe y con fuerzas renovadas en el momento en que rozó mis labios con los suyos. Volvió a apartarse de mí y dio un paso hacia atrás. ¿Había llegado el momento de irse? Suspiré de nuevo.

—Te admiro —dije—. Siempre sabes cómo contenerte

—No es verdad. —De repente, se volvió muy audaz. Se plantó de nuevo frente a mí y volvió a besarme, esta vez en serio—.Quiero que te quedes —me susurró al oído. En un momento, me excitó hasta un extremo impensable y, desde luego, no se me ocurría nada más agradable que lo que me acababa de proponer, pero aun así dudé. Si decidía quedarme, las consecuencias podían ser desastrosas—. Sólo si tú quieres, claro — añadió rápidamente, al notar mi indecisión. Me recobré al instante. De todas formas, ¿quién es capaz de prever lo que puede dar de sí una situación determinada?

—Yo también quiero quedarme — reconocí. No exteriorizó ninguna reacción en concreto, a excepción, quizá, de una pequeña sonrisa

—Vuelvo enseguida —dijo, mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba de mí. Dicho lo cual, desapareció en su habitación y me dejó a solas con el fuego que me devoraba las entrañas.

Me senté en en sofá un poco tensa. Con el objetivo de pensar en otra cosa, me dediqué a pensar en nuestra relación —si se podía llamar así— hasta ese momento. Al menos, desde mi perspectiva. A lo mejor, lo que yo sentía era amor de verdad y no una locura pasajera. A veces me sentía muy a gusto con ella, pero luego... No conseguía entenderla. Cada vez que creía haber encontrado un punto de apoyo, ella se escurría como un fantasma. Y eso, claro está, sólo servía para aumentar mi deseo pero ahora siento que descubrí quién era realmente. "No pienso abandonar tan fácil", me dije.

[continuara…]


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10 **

Cuando regresó de la habitación, llevaba puesta su bata de seda. Se sentó junto a mí en el sofá y me sonrió de forma bastante sensual. Olía a algo distinto, una fragancia no muy fuerte pero sí embriagadora.

—¿Qué es? —le pregunté, mientras enterraba la cara en su pelo y permitía que aquella fragancia inundara mis pulmones.

—Es mi perfume —dijo—. Me lo preparan en París.

—¿En París?

—Parece un lujo, pero en realidad no lo es tanto. Hay miles de mujeres que hacen lo mismo. A veces cojo un avión y me voy a París, cuando quiero... —dudó un instante, en busca de las palabras adecuadas— cuando quiero estar sola. —Después de la escenita del restaurante, entendí perfectamente a qué se refería

—Ven aquí —me susurró, sin titubear. Se acostó sobre mí y las dos nos dejamos caer en el sofá. La fragancia de su perfume y de su cuerpo se colaba por todos mis poros. Me empezó a dar vueltas la cabeza y casi me quedé sin aliento.

—¿Qué lleva tu perfume? —le pregunté, un poco atontada.

—Es un secreto. —No estaba dispuesta a darme más información.

—Si quieres seducirme, no necesitas ninguna ayuda —dije, aún aturdida—. Estoy loca por ti.

—Ya lo sé. —Me acariciaba muy despacio, con ternura y amor—. Pero así es aún mucho mejor. Seguramente, sabía lo que hacía mucho mejor que yo, así que confié plenamente en ella. Sus manos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, su fragancia acarició cada centímetro de mi piel y su boca... bueno, no sé dónde estaba, pero me excitaba y me torturaba al mismo tiempo. De repente, el sofá me pareció muy estrecho y así se lo hice saber cuándo ella levantó la cabeza, entre beso y beso, para respirar. Sonrió y pasó el brazo por detrás de mí.

—Eso tiene solución —dijo, y empujó hacia atrás el respaldo del sofá. Contuve la respiración al empezar a caer de espaldas, pero la tapicería paró el golpe.

—¡Cielos! —jadeé, casi sin habla.

—Ajá —prometió, satisfecha—. Ahí es donde vas a llegar muy pronto, espero. Se inclinó de nuevo sobre mí y noté sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, seguidas muy de cerca por su boca. Me retorcí de placer.

¡Menos mal que el sofá ahora sí era lo bastante grande! Me desnudó hábilmente y sin perder tiempo. La rodeé con los brazos y la atraje hacia mí. La seda de su bata, fresca y suave, contribuyó a excitarme aún más... ¿o era de nuevo su perfume? Al cabo de un rato, deshizo el nudo de su cinturón y se tumbó desnuda sobre mí. La bata de seda cayó sobre nosotras, como si fuera una tienda de campaña. Acaricié sus pechos y su piel con mucha pasión.

—Es maravilloso —dije, entre gemidos. Ella seguía sobre mí, y me tapaba con su adorable cuerpo como si fuera una manta cálida y suave. Siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la altura de mi boca y me besó.

—Sí —murmuró— y así es como debe ser. Quiero que sea una experiencia única para ti. —Me besó, cada vez más excitada. Su lengua era puro fuego en mi boca. Me costaba un gran esfuerzo respirar y, sin embargo, lo único que quería era que me abrasara con su fuego. Muy despacio y con mucho cuidado, se alejó de mi boca.

—¡Oh, no! —protesté, aunque débilmente. Ella acercó los labios a mi oreja.

—Sólo tengo una lengua, cariño —me susurró, en un tono de lo más sensual. Después empezó a descender por mi cuerpo, tan despacio que se me antojó una tortura. Sobre mi piel se iban formando lagos de lava ardiente. Y de repente, una idea cruzó por mi cabeza. ¿Cariño? ¿Me había llamado "cariño"? Antes de eso, sólo me había llamado (si es que me había llamado algo) "cielo" y, seguramente, era lo mismo que les decía a todas. Desde luego, no sonaba ni tierno ni cariñoso. Pero ahora... ¿Cariño? Me erguí un poco y gemí en voz alta. Su lengua me convertía en un simple objeto de deseo, sin capacidad alguna de decisión. Se adueñó completamente de mí y yo me sentí incapaz de aguantar un minuto más.

—Por favor —dije—, no puedo más... —ella siguió acariciándome y besándome en distintos sitios al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo lo hace?, me pregunté, antes de entregarme por completo a ella. En ese momento, habría hecho cualquier cosa que ella me hubiera pedido, pues me estaba llevando a un cielo de lujurioso placer. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo duró. Mientras permanecía allí inmóvil, tratando de recuperar la respiración, detecté a través de mis párpados entrecerrados la forma en que ella me estaba observando, su mirada era muy diferente . No encontré las palabras para definirla. Con cualquier otra mujer, habría pensado que eran ojos de amor... Pero ella no era cualquier otra mujer. Ella era ella. "Habrá sido la pasión del momento" —pensé—. Es lo normal: en momentos así, una siempre es propensa a dejarse llevar por la imaginación. Seguramente, será sólo eso"

…..

Me desperté con la mente llena de pensamientos agradables. En todas y cada una de las fibras de mi cuerpo quedaban aún rescoldos de la pasión de la noche anterior. Me ardían los pechos y entre las piernas seguía notando palpitaciones. Había oído hablar de sustancias que potenciaban la excitación sexual, pero tanto... ¡Y sólo con un perfume! Sin embargo, esa no era la causa; la causa era ella, que había despertado en mí tantos sentimientos. Lo único que tenía que hacer era pensar en ella y me entraba un cosquilleo. Me di la vuelta y me desperecé a mis anchas. Estaba sola en el sofá cama y ella me había tapado. Noté una pequeña punzada de resentimiento: en cierta manera, me habría gustado encontrarla a mi lado al despertar. Y sin embargo... ¿por qué iba a estar allí? El sol brillaba intensamente a través de los cristales de la ventana y proyectaba sombras sobre el suelo de linóleo. Así pues, no era precisamente temprano

—¿Dónde estará?, me pregunté. El apartamento permanecía en silencio, no se oía ni un solo ruido. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, un poco enfadada. ¿Acaso también "acudía a domicilio"? A pesar de los celos, me eché a reír, pues me costaba imaginarlo. Y en el caso de que acudiera a domicilio, seguramente no lo haría tan temprano. Aun así, me quedó un rastro de incertidumbre. Oí el ruido de la llave en la cerradura. Un segundo después, entró y de inmediato dirigió la vista hacia el sofá. Cuando vio que yo seguía allí, me sonrió con dulzura.

—Hola —dijo, con una voz sedosa que le había oído en muy pocas ocasiones. De hecho, sólo se la había oído en la cama y cada vez que me hablaba con esa voz, yo me convertía en una romántica incorregible con la columna vertebral hecha de gelatina. Bueno, Probablemente ya era una romántica incorregible. Esta vez también funcionó la voz y de inmediato me invadió una cálida sensación de ternura. Llevaba una bolsa de papel entre los brazos y se dirigió a la cocina.

—He ido a hacer la compra —dijo mientras se alejaba, hablando en mi dirección. Sonrió a modo de disculpa—. Para empezar, no soy una gran cocinera, pero la verdad es que no tenía nada de nada en casa.

De repente se me ocurrió que jamás había pensado en ella como en alguien que también dedica tiempo a actividades tan cotidianas como hacer la compra, pero claro, hasta ella tendría que hacer de vez en cuando cosas "normales". Ni siquiera ella podía pasarse todo el día tumbada en la cama. Esa idea me provocó otra oleada de excitación Sexual. "No es justo —pensé—, tampoco es que se pase la mayor parte del tiempo tumbada". "¡Y esa idea es bastante frívola!",

Regresó de la cocina y se detuvo a pocos pasos del sofá.

—¿Quieres algo? —me preguntó, convertida en la anfitriona perfecta—. "¿Para recuperar las fuerzas?", estuve a punto de preguntar, pero luego me contuve. La miré.

—Sí —dije, sin mala intención—, a ti. — Ella bajó la vista. "¿Me he pasado?", pensé. Pero entonces entreví su cara desde abajo

—.¡Te has ruborizado! —Estaba tan sorprendida que se me escapó.

—Sí. —Ella levantó la vista—. ¿Es que no puedo? —Se había puesto ligeramente a la defensiva.

—¡Sí, claro que sí! —Dije, tratando de reparar mi error—, es sólo que me resulta... —me tragué la emoción que sentía— encantador.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no me decían algo así —confesó, con dulzura. El nudo que se me había hecho en la garganta se resistía a bajar. ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera allí, frente a mí, y fuera capaz de poner mi mundo patas arriba? La deseaba, quería que fuese Solo mía para siempre. Y esa era la trampa. Me despejé de golpe, me envolví con la manta y me puse en pie.

—¿Te importa si me ducho aquí? —le pregunté. Se dio cuenta del cambio que se había producido.

—No, claro que no —dijo, con un leve titubeo—. Está todo a tu disposición. Decirlo de aquella manera complicaba aún más las cosas. Eso era exactamente lo que me había dicho la última vez, cuando... No, no quería pensar en eso. Me arrebujé en la manta y me dirigí al baño. Cuando pasé junto a ella, me sonrió de nuevo, con un gesto un tanto risueño. Seguramente, lo que tendría que haber hecho era pasar desnuda a su lado, pero no me sentí capaz. La ducha me fue La ducha me fue bien. Bajo el chorro caliente olvidé, momentáneamente, mi nerviosismo. Al cabo de un rato, cerré el grifo, aunque a regañadientes. No me había traído la ropa, lo cual significaba que tendría que volver a buscarla. ¡Qué ridículo, por favor! ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Pasearme desnuda delante de ella? Me envolví otra vez en la manta y regresé a la habitación. Acababa de encender un cigarrillo y estaba mirando por la ventana.

Cuando me oyó, se giró. Estaba muy seria, pero en su rostro apareció una expresión risueña al verme otra vez envuelta en la manta. Recogí la ropa y me dirigí de nuevo hacia el cuarto de baño.

—Si quieres, me doy la vuelta — comentó, en un tono ciertamente alegre.

—Bueno, vale —repliqué, desalentada—. Si quieres mirar, mira.

—Dejé caer la manta a un lado y empecé a vestirme. No la miré, pero habría jurado que se portó bien. Cuando terminé, miré de nuevo hacia donde estaba ella—. ¿Ya estás contenta?

—Sí —dijo—, totalmente. —Parecía como si le hubiera costado un gran esfuerzo controlarse y, evidentemente, mi comportamiento le parecía de lo más divertido. Yo no lo veía de la misma manera, la verdad.

—Si lo que quieres es reírte de mí, lo mejor será que me vaya —gruñí, un poco enfadada.

—No me estoy riendo de ti —prosiguió, con seriedad—, pero no acabo de entender qué está pasando. Y yo no era capaz de explicárselo, pues bastante trabajo me costaba a mí entenderlo.

—Bueno, no me hagas caso... — repliqué, en un tono desenfadado—, a veces me comporto como una tonta.

—¿De verdad? No me había dado cuenta —comentó, con aire burlón. Si yo a veces no era capaz de entenderla, tal vez a ella le sucedía lo mismo. Me acerqué a ella, que seguía junto a la ventana.

—Te he echado de menos —dije con ternura. Ahora que se me había pasado el enfado, su presencia y su infinita dulzura se apoderaban otra vez de mí. Se volvió para mirar por la ventana.

¿Me estaba acercando demasiado? No tenía ni idea. De todas formas, ella debía de estar acostumbrada a recibir piropos de cualquier clase... ¿O quizás no? ¿Cómo no iba estarlo, con tantas mujeres a su alrededor? Sin embargo, no era esa cuestión la que más me apetecía analizar en esos momentos. La rodeé con los brazos y ella se apoyó en mí suavemente. Estuvimos un rato mirando por la ventana y pensé que eso era todo lo que quería de ella: que estuviera allí. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos allí abrazadas, pero en toda mi vida jamás había deseado hacer otra cosa.

En un momento determinado dejé caer la cabeza, que ya empezaba a pesarme un poco, y apoyé mi barbilla en su cabeza .

—Me gustaría besarte en la nuca — susurré, en tono romántico—, pero eres mas baja que yo, Ella suspiró.

—. Si quieres, me alzo de puntitas —se ofreció. Era justo lo que yo esperaba. Sencillamente, no era capaz de superarlo.

—¿Te gustaría hacerlo? ¿Te parece divertido? —le pregunté, en tono solemne.

—¿Divertido? —Parecía muy confundida. Evidentemente, no se le había ocurrido la idea de que aquello pudiera ser divertido. Al menos, para ella no lo era.

—Sí, divertirse, ya sabes, ese motivo tan tonto por el cual una persona charla con otra, sale . ¡Para divertirse!

—Sí, claro —me miró como me miraría un niño a quien acabara de proponerle algo que no hubiese entendido del todo.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Te habría divertido alzarte de puntitas delante de mí?

—No —dijo en voz baja, como si esperara que yo le diera una gran bofetada por haber contestado así. Su dominio había desaparecido por completo podría jurar que tenía miedo de mi reacción en ese momento.

—Entonces... ¿por qué te has ofrecido? —le pregunté, tan amablemente como pude.

—Porque yo pensaba que te... — respondió, como si fuera facilísimo de entender.

—¡Exacto! —dije—. Porque pensabas que me gustaría.

—Pero has dicho que...

—He dicho que me gustaría besarte en la nuca, y todavía quiero hacerlo. De vez en cuando me dan estos ataques con las mujeres a las que... —Me mordí la lengua justo a tiempo— aprecio , termine de decir Dio tres pasos a la izquierda, hacia la otra ventana

—. Discúlpame. —Enfatizó la insignificancia de aquel error con un ademán despreocupado—. Es que estoy tan acostumbrada...

—¡Pues eso es lo malo! —exclamé—. Estás tan acostumbrada a obedecer los deseos de otras personas que te has olvidado de los tuyos. —Eso sí que lo entendió a la primera, no me cabe duda.

—Sí, sí. —No se tomó muy en serio mi observación—. Pero no es exactamente así, tampoco hace falta que exageres.

— ¿Exagerar? ¿Yo?

—. Ya sé lo que quieres decir. —Me miró y prosiguió con tranquilidad,seguramente en un intento de dar por finalizada aquella conversación

—. Pero en mi trabajo, mis deseos son lo último que se tiene en cuenta.

Era una explicación sencilla que, aparentemente, le bastaba. La había aceptado y vivía de acuerdo con ella. Y sus clientas también la habían aceptado. Un hecho consumado. ¿Acaso no tenía otros deseos? ¿Y sus clientas? ¿No había entre ellas ninguna que, como yo, quisiera saber más, que quisiera conocer las penas y alegrías de la mujer que se ocultaba tras la máscara, y que se lo preguntara? Había llegado de nuevo a ese punto en el que me daba cuenta de lo extraño que me resultaba su mundo.

—¿Nunca te preguntan...? —Lo inusual de la situación me había impulsado a formular la pregunta. Se echó a reír con desdén.

—Claro que sí, de vez en cuando. Pero en realidad no quieren saberlo. Y sólo preguntan de vez en cuando, sobre todo al principio.

—¿Y tú no les hablas de esas cosas?

—No, por supuesto que no. Ninguna prostituta lo hace. —Sí, exacto, ese era el motivo: que yo aún no la veía como a una prostituta. Me encogí de hombros, en un gesto de resignación.

—Lo siento —dije—, no pretendía … es que no lo entiendo, me resulta muy extraño. Después de todo, son mujeres...¿No te dicen nunca nada un poco... —¿cómo expresar, sin decirlo directamente, lo que para mí era tan fácil de entender? Las palabras cariñosas no me llevarían a ninguna parte, porque ella se aislaría igualmente— un poco alentador? —concluí vagamente.

—Ah, sí, claro. —Se echó a reír con amargura—. Eso sí que lo hacen.

Ahora sí que ya no entendía nada. O sea, que sí.

—¿Pero qué?

—¿Qué me dicen? —Me obsequió con una sonrisa glacial—.A veces me dicen "Eres muy buena, nadie me la come como tu". La observé sin entender y ella me respondió en consecuencia.

—¿Te parece que no está bien? Es cierto. —Dio unos pasos más hacia mí, cruzó los brazos y me devolvió la mirada—.¿Quieres oír más cosas? —En realidad no quería, pero estaba claro que se trataba de una pregunta retórica —. A veces —prosiguió, sin darme un respiro— también me dicen: "He disfrutado muchísimo contigo". No quería seguir escuchando, pues me estaba convirtiendo en una especie de entrometida pero se estaba abriendo a mi y agradecía su confianza. Sin embargo, ahora que había empezado no parecía dispuesta a callar.

—A veces hacen comparaciones y me dicen cosas como: "Tú follas mejor que la puta del times square ha de ser porque eres latina", o me meten mano entre las piernas a la hora de pagar y me dicen: "Eres toda una cachonda... me gustó mucho".

—¡Basta! —no lo soportaba más. Ella siguió contemplándome con frialdad.

—Pues eso no es nada. ¿Te parece lo bastante alentador?

—Dios mío —dije—, son mujeres.

—Sí —dijo, con indiferencia—, son mujeres. Pero me pagan y, simplemente por eso, esperan divertirse un poco, ¿no? —Me hablaba con tanta amargura que sus palabras casi me producían dolor físico.

Poco a poco, empecé a entender. Tantas humillaciones, tanto desprecio... ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que lo soportaba? En realidad, daba lo mismo. A mí no me habría gustado tener que soportarlo ni una sola vez y, seguramente, no habría podido pero ella todo lo hacia por su familia . De ahí era de donde procedían su insensibilidad y su indiferencia: no le importaba recibir todo aquello por el simple hecho de no verle mas la cara a la pobreza y que su familia tuvieran lujos . Ahora había vuelto a encerrarse en sí misma y parecía una auténtica fortaleza de piedra.

Todo era culpa de las otras mujeres. La rabia me asaltó con tanta violencia que sentí ganas de vomitar, pero entonces noté el frío en mi interior. No, no era culpa de ellas, era culpa mía., Así ella no me cobrara, sé que no soy solo una clienta pero Yo le había preguntado, así que yo no era mejor que ellas, sino todo lo contrario: era la peor de todas, pues ella había confiado en mí contándome muchas cosas de su vida , al menos hasta cierto punto. Por lo menos, podría haberme esforzado en no hacerle más daño al seguir preguntado , pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde y lo único que podía hacer era marcharme. Quedándome sólo empeoraba las cosas. La soga que llevaba al cuello me apretaba cada vez más, me costaba tragar y me sentía paralizada.

Allí estaba ella, de pie, como una montaña de helado desprecio. Tenía miedo de dejarla sola. Pero tenía que irme. Quedarme sólo serviría para seguir recordándole el dolor y los insultos. Me obligué a tomar una decisión.

—Tengo que irme santana —dije. La miré, pero ella tenía la vista perdida en el espacio. Ni conseguí que se despidiera de mí, ni fui capaz de decirle nada. Di media vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta con paso vacilante, primero un pie y luego el otro. Cuando llegué, apoyé la mano en el pomo. Ella seguía sin decir nada. Abrí la puerta y me giré. Seguía allí, inmóvil, como si ya no tuviera vida. No me miró, y yo cerré la puerta después de salir .

[continuara…]

chicas esperos sus reviews .. *-*

mcmahonnn1

#MiReinadelanoche


End file.
